


¿Acaso mi madre engaña a mi padre?

by takewaelel



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Literal, One Shot, Same Age, Sasori busca esposa, mención de personajes, ntr, y encontró una
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takewaelel/pseuds/takewaelel
Summary: Sarada cree que su mamá está engañando a su padre con aquel ninja pelirrojo de la aldea de la Arena. Oneshot, same age. NTR. Sasosaku.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Sasori
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Propuesta tentadora

Habían pasado algunos años desde que Sakura veía a Sasori, no sabía si alegrarse de ver el rostro de aquel viejo amigo o preocuparse por la seguridad de la aldea de Konoha porque este pelirrojo estaba un poco loco. Sin hacer más que sonreír y ocultando su pánico a las miles de dudas del porque Él estaba justo ahí, en la entrada de su casa y con la misma mirada inmutable pero con una minúscula desviación de su labio, pareciendo una pequeña sonrisa… ¿Será de alegría o hastío disfrazado? 

Sakura resopló dejándolo entrar, muy al fondo estaba alegre de volver a este hombre sin una recompensa sobre su cabeza y siendo buscado por los mejores ninjas de sus respectivas aldeas, además de que, bueno, Sakura apreciaba el hecho de que el muchacho dejara atrás su misión que lo mandaron a realizar para sólo venir a sacarla de sus casillas.

Ambos tenían ya 33 años, y los años no habían pasado en vano. En lo absoluto. Sakura empezaba a notar con preocupación las mismas líneas de expresión de su madre en su rostro así como el hecho de tener una amplia espalda que heredó de su fornido padre, sin olvidar que ya era madre y su cuerpo estaba apenas resintiendo los efectos del embarazo: unas amplias caderas, unos pechos más grandes, aunque no como ella hubiese querido. Ya no era una tablita tal y como Ino la llamaba. Sin embargo, los años de Sakura la convirtieron en una mujer mucho más hermosa y sobre todo fuerte, le dieron confianza y eso se notaba desde lo lejos. 

En cambio, Sasori, quien siempre había tenido el rostro redondo de un inmaculado querubín con grandes ojos y pestañas frondosas ahora tomaba forma al rostro de su fallecido padre, su rostro se volvió más anguloso y perfilado; la línea de cansancio en sus párpados habían escudriñado más su enigmática mirada que estaba cansada por los notables desvelos. Lo único que había hecho feliz a Sasori con este pasar de los años fue que por fin tuvo el estirón que tanto había esperado en sus 15 y que nunca llegó hasta los 21, era el bajito de todos los jounin de la Arena, ahora si no era uno de los más altos, pero mínimo le sacaba media cabeza a la pelirosa que aulló al notar la diferencia de altura, fue toda una novedad verlo 10 cm más alto cuando entró a su casa con una normalidad que podría considerarse grosera si es que no conocías a este ninja de la Arena, que si bien podía ser grosera adrede cuando quisiese pero muchas veces sólo era su huraña manera de ser, añadiendo que odiaba esperar y más en los umbrales de las puertas. Era un ninja, igual y entraba por la ventana, pero la última vez que hizo eso, Sakura le dio un tremendo tortazo en la cara que está seguro no querer repetir. 

Sakura preparó un té de sobrecito que Sasori miró con repulsión y que, como gato, tiró al suelo. ¿Se suponía que debía beber ese intento de té hiperprocesado? Como sea, terminó recogiendo la taza rota y pagando por ella a la rosada que lo jaló del cuello y lo amenazó con su puño. 

Sakura era una mujer temperamental y realmente le gustaba el hecho de que se convirtiera en una mujer de ideas claras y personalidad sin velos, por lo que tratar a Sasori era, sí agobiante, pero fácil porque él era igual de claro con sus ideas y posturas, aunque Sakura apreciaría que fuese más claro en la rama sentimental pero no quería presionarlo. El hecho de venir de su aldea a la suya sólo para verla le hacía sonrojarse y sonreír complacida. 

Sin embargo, si él le dijera que venía a Konoha sólo para verla, ella no sabría cómo reaccionar. 

Lo siguió con la mirada, viendo cómo terminó de limpiar el desastre que hizo para después ir a la estufa y preparar nuevamente té que sacó de su mochila trasera y que había traído precisamente porque el té de Konoha era muy suave. 

Sakura agradeció y corrió a la alacena para sacar unos pastelillos que guardaba para acompañar el té. Generalmente los guardaba sólo para cuando Sasuke, Sarada y ella se reunían como una familia después de que Sasuke se ausentaba por su patrullaje alrededor de las 5 naciones, no obstante, hoy era diferente porque su Sasori era su visita favorita. 

Tuvieron una pequeña charla mientras el té estaba listo. 

Sasori se apoyaba cerca de la estufa, Sakura estaba recargada en la isla de su cocina. De frente, muy cerca el uno del otro. Hablaban de medicina, venenos, antídotos, ciencia y los avances en los que cada uno trabajaba. Eran enemigos desde los exámenes chuunin, compañeros de equipo a los 15 en una misión especial, colegas frikis de la medicina y buenos amigos desde que Sakura retuvo a Sasori para convertirse en un renegado y criminal. 

Le gustaba pensar que le salvó el culo, sin embargo lo único que hizo fue agarrarlo a golpes y usar el jutsu de la conversión de Naruto. Era muy útil. 

La tetera silbó y el pelirrojo sirvió con una delicadeza en su deslizamiento de taza a taza que Sakura no pudo evitar ovacionar; Sasori destacaba no sólo por ser un ninja que usaba como un dios el jutsu maestro marionetista, sino que era un ingeniero de armas y títeres de guerra, un experto en la elaboración de venenos, sino también era un excelente médico y cirujano. Verlo amputar cualquier miembro del cuerpo era una masterclass de precisión y limpieza, la sangre nunca tocaba sus largos dedos. 

Ella le sonrió cuando él le acercó su taza. Sasori la seguía con la mirada con una paciencia que sólo podía tolerar si se trataba de ella, pero era mejor no tentar la suerte. Sakura sorbió lentamente de su té para no quemarse, pero lo amargo la hizo hacer una mueca que hizo sonreír al pelirrojo. 

Sakura infló sus mejillas, avergonzada.  
Avergonzada de que le gustaba ver esa sonrisa sincera, sin malicia o mezquindad tan habituales en él.  
En cambio, a Sasori le gustaba observar a detalle la espontaneidad de Sakura, cada detalle, era… sí, tierno.

—¿Es que ya te acostumbraste tanto al veneno que ahora te lo tomas? —bromeó depositando la taza de té en la mesa para que se enfriara un poco, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. Sus miradas nunca se rompían. Sasori la imitó y sin saber cómo responder a una broma, pasó una mano por su cabeza, aún tenía la banda de la aldea de la arena. Se la quitó en un movimiento, sus mechones cayeron en su frente.  
—Ya que lo mencionas. —Recargó sus codos en la mesa, sólo para verla más de cerca. 

Sakura no pudo evitar imitarlo. 

Acercarse a la mesa, posar su pecho casi sobre la mesa, curiosa por todo el perfomance de misterio y silencio que al pelirrojo le encantaba jugar. Él siempre la hacía querer jugar también y cuando Sasori iba a abrir su boca, el sonido del seguro siendo retirado la hizo caer sobre su asiento completamente. 

—¡Mamá! —llamó una niña de 12 años al cerrar la puerta detrás de ella y que al ver un par de zapatos extras la hizo exclamar con suavidad un ‘oh’. 

Pronto, Sakura y Sasori vieron a Sarada entrar a la cocina, curiosa de ver al invitado pero con una ligera inclinación para saludar, pero, conocía a ese hombre y tan pronto como pudo superar la sorpresa, frunció el entrecejo y se acomodó los lentes, ¿por qué demonios estaba ese tipo aquí? Sarada lo estudió por unos segundos. 

Sasori bebió un poco de té, el té de anís seco que había comprado era muy bueno. 

Sakura puso una mueca que parecía una sonrisa. 

Sarada no le gustó el ambiente que había en esta cocina y se quedó allí, de pie, mirando inquisitivamente entre su madre y entre reprochando como el pelirrojo se perdía en el líquido caliente que se tragaba, inmerso en sus pensamientos. 

—Ma… —dijo conteniendo la euforia en su pequeño cuerpo. Sakura sólo suspiró, derrotada. 

—Sakura, ¿esa niña miope realmente es una Uchiha? —habló Sasori, y no es porque quisiera ser grosero con la vástaga de su muy posiblemente amante, sino que no matizaba bien las intenciones de sus preguntas, podía hacerlo, que eso no quede duda, pero prefería la malicia y veneno de una franca pregunta. Sakura y todos hubieran agradecido que mantuviese su bonita boca cerrada. 

Sarada lo fulminó con la mirada, y su madre, nuestra rosada temperamental, podía pasar que Sasori fuera grosero con todo el mundo e incluso con ella, pero con su hija era imperdonable, aunque tenía un punto, su amada hija sí estaba medio miope…  
Con ese pensamiento en mente, se deslizó por la mesa y extendió su brazo y pescó de la nariz a Sasori que dio un respingo de dolor. Lo zarandeó con fuerza y con muy poco tacto, cabreada.  
—No le digas niña a mi miope —le gritó con enojo y cuatrapeando el lugar de las palabras, sólo se dio cuenta de su error cuando Sasori arqueó una ceja divertido y con una lagrimita cayéndole por la mejilla. Sakura tenía un fuerte agarre. 

Sarada pisó fuerte al piso, enojada ahora con ambos mayores. —¡Comportense como adultos! —exigió la más joven de los Uchihas con una voz demandante. Sakura soltó la rosadita nariz del pelirrojo y miró a su hija.  
—¡A hacer berrinches a otro lado, Sarada! —le gritó de vuelta. Ambas eran demandantes. 

Sasori pensó que aunque la niña tenía más pinta de Uchiha, era una Haruno en toda la extensión de la palabra pero decidió cerrar su hocico sólo por el bien de su nariz. 

—¿Te acuerdas Sasori no Akasuna? Nos visitó hace dos años. Es un viejo amigo de la aldea de la Arena; líder de la Brigada de Marionetistas y actual miembro de los Honorables de Sunagakure. —Recordó Sakura, un poco más calmada. No quería regañarla sólo por la notable preocupación de su hija al verlo con alguien que no es de su confianza. Era una niña precavida.  
—Uhm. —exclamó la menor, ocultando su sorpresa. No esperaba que este hombre que la veía de pies a cabeza con una mirada casi muerta sea el infame ninja de las Arenas Rojas y un Honorable de Suna. Sarada había leído que sólo los ninjas con mayor experiencia que hayan servido en múltiples guerras y que sus aportaciones sean importantes a la aldea pueden ingresar a la élite de la élite de toda la nación del Viento. Por lo regular un ninja entraba a aquella arcaica élite cuando pasaba de los 50 años de edad. Sarada no pudo ocultar su curiosidad, desde que lo conoció le dio mala espina. —¿Por qué motivo nos visita el Honorable? ¿Qué buscas aquí, señor de las Arenas Rojas? —Era directa, no le gustaba andar por las ramas. No lo quería en su casa.  
Sasori sólo miró de un lado a otro, un poco despistado por las preguntas de la niña. Era la hija de Sakura así que la apreciaba de una extraña manera aun sin tratarla, pero era una simple niña que no debería hurgar su nariz en asuntos que no le conciernen. 

Sakura sólo suspiró agobiada. Todo el mundo se desconfiaba de la pelirroja y era plausible y hasta lo más razonable, Sasori desde los 8 años había servido en Guerras civiles de Suna. Se había ganado su sobrenombre que aludía a su sanguinario desempeño, a los dulces 12 años tejió toda una línea desafortunada de eventos para convertir a su inútil amigo en una marioneta humana, había estado trabajando desde las sombras en sus macabros inventos que requerían de carne y huesos humanos, casi asesina al Kazekage que fue su profesor y huye de la aldea para unirse a una organización de huérfanos de guerra que “peleaba por la paz” que comenzaba a hacer eco en la Nación de la Lluvia; además de que hurtó sellos y pergaminos prohibidos de Suna. Toda una fichita que bien pudo terminar mal. Muchos en la aldea desconfiaban de él, muchos no lo querían en la Élite y aunque había pagado su pena siendo un prisionero en las mazmorras custodiadas por los Golems de Arena, pero salió rapidamente por buen comportamiento y un jutsu de lealtad (porque los de la Arena no confían en nadie) que si rompía, su cuello también lo haría. 

Había estado ella presente cuando él se entregó por voluntad: Ella, Naruto y Gaara lo habían alcanzado para detener su afrenta contra el Kazekage y huir de la aldea. Naruto lo había golpeado tan duro que no pudo pararse de pie aunque lo intentó. El Uzumaki casi le imploraba que no hiciera lo mismo que Sasuke, que Sasori tenía a la abuela Chiyo, a su tío abuelo Ebizou, a su compañero Gaara y al equipo 7 de Konoha que venía a rescatarlo de sí mismo. Sasori pudo haber luchado, pero Sakura sabía que él sólo quería que alguien lo salvara de su propia maldad que crecía exponencialmente en su pecho. Ella dio dos pasos a donde estaba él, se inclinó con delicadeza para no ponerlo a la defensiva por sus bruscos movimientos. Se puso de cuclillas y lo tomó del rostro. 

Sus grandes y profundos ojos color siena tostada eran pozos que desplegaban inagotables fuentes de soledad y tristeza, pero había un brillo que delataba que alguna vez fueron ojos llenos de sosiego y amor de un niño colmado de cariño y protección.  
Sakura quiso llorar, ¿por qué simplemente no decía que quería que lo amaran? ¿Era tan difícil pedir un abrazo? Mordiéndose el labio, Sakura le dio tres frías bofetadas.  
Naruto miró confundido, Gaara miró hacia un lado, Chiyo que estaba ahí presente empezó a llorar, culpable. Sasori olvidó que de su nariz y boca brotaba sangre. Conmocionado.  
—¡Ven! —Gritó Sakura, abriendo sus brazos y mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido. Sasori dudó por un segundo, ¿será esta una broma? ¿Casi mataba al tercer kazekage y ella quería abrazarlo? Las mujeres hacían muchas cosas innecesarias pero, de alguna forma, comenzó a reírse por lo bajo causando que Sakura se sintiera estúpida, sin embargo su humor dio un gran vuelco cuando los brazos del pelirrojo la alcanzaban y se aferraba su espalda.  
Después del abrazo, Sakura pudo vislumbrar por primera vez una pequeña sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Sasori, acto seguido vio cómo lentamente se ponía de pie y arrojaba sus pergaminos al suelo. Se dio por vencido. Ya no quería pelear, ya no quería que su abuela pusiera esa cara llena de espanto cuando lo veía, ya no quería que sus camaradas ninjas lo vieran como a un monstruo, ya no quería que su sensei y líder tuvieran que enfrentarlo.  
Ahora quería llorar como era debido por la muerte de sus padres. Lamentarse que aunque esperó por su regreso, ellos jamás volverían. Quería llorar por fin por lo que le hizo a su único amigo.  
Sakura vio cómo era apresado por varios jounin mientras por fin liberaba todo el llanto contenido de un niño perdido. 

Había sido un momento decisivo en su amistad. Ella lo visitó cuanto pudo en la mazmorra, él le contó todo acerca de sus inventos y pociones así como sus sellos prohibidos, además de que ocasionalmente compartían alguno que otro beso a escondidas de los guardias. 

Ella creía que lo hacía porque él claramente necesitaba un poco de afecto, sin embargo mentiría que no le gustaban esos apasionados besos. De hecho, deseaba tanto colmarlo de cariño. 

La voz de Sasori la sacó de sus recuerdos y volvió al escenario donde él y su hija la miraban curiosos. ¿Cuánto tiempo se había perdido en sus pensamientos? Ella se sonrojó y acicaló el cabello de su nuca, un poco avergonzada.  
—Sakura, es más evidente que tienes una gran frentota, lo que no sabía es que ahí anidan tus pensamientos, juraba que estaba vacío. —dijo con un deje de malicia pero con estoica expresión. La inflexión lo era todo y Sasori no la usaba adrede. Sakura pudo sentir el coraje fluir de su nariz pero no hizo nada. Sarada estaba que se infartaba por la incómoda situación. —Bueno, se supone que debías indignarte y llevarme a un lugar donde me regañas y después yo te pueda explicar mi misión. No puedo simplemente dejar caer toda la información a una genin, a pesar de que sea tu primogénita. — Sarada se cruzó de brazos, indignada. Sakura sólo se frotó la sien con el dorso de la mano. A veces lamentaba ser muy amable y más con este pelirrojo que se llevaba fatal con cualquier ser viviente.  
—Ponzoña roja —así lo llamaba. —No hace falta que insultes mi inteligencia y a mi hija por su rango para decir simplemente que quieres hablar en privado.  
—¿Es que no es más divertido así? Y no, si quisiera hacerlo así, lo haría. No soy retrasado. Incompetente en muchos aspectos sociales sí, pero retrasado como el es- — Una manó lo jaló de la camisa y lo arrastró a la sala, impidiendo que mencionara a Sasuke.  
—¡Sarada, no te lo pediré otra vez! Vete a tu habitación. —le llamó la atención a la pelinegra que con espanto corrió escaleras arriba. 

Ambos se quedaron solos, sakura no supo cómo y cuando las manos pálidas del pelirrojo la tomaron de la mano.  
Se miraron en silencio.

Si Sakura podía lamentarse de conocerlo es que una vez que se probó esos labios en lo que había sido un beso ingenuo, no podía dejarlo ir sin siquiera probar un poco más. 

Cuando escucharon el cómo Sarada cerró con seguro la puerta de su habitación, Sasori la tomó del rostro y lentamente se acercó a ella para revelarle un secreto en su oído izquierdo. El calor subió en sus mejillas.  
—Ven a Suna, hay una investigación en la que necesito a la mejor ninja médico de todas las 5 naciones. —dijo en un delicado susurro, un susurro que parecía una súplica. Él nunca suplicaba, pero tampoco pedía algo sin ofrecer algo a cambio. Él le pedía a Sakura que se desatendiese de su deber como madre y ninja de Konoha para ir con él a sus dominios; pero en su pedir estaba el dar: le ofrecía una investigación de la cual ella brillaría por su inteligencia y competencia. No sólo la quería a su lado, sino que la quería explotar aún más ese intelecto que incluso ella ignoraba.  
Sakura sólo lo miró. 

Quería y amaba con locura a Sasuke; no quería dejar a su hija sólo por una investigación y lo más seguro una aventura. No era propio de ella, pero el pulgar de Sasori que pasaba furtivamente en su sien para bajar en el pómulo y luego en la barbilla la hacía querer contener la respiración y sacar ese aliento en un ‘sí’ instantáneo. —¿Qué piensas? —la voz de Sasori era una mezcla de profundidad, elegancia y frescura que se volvía en timbre sensual que envolvía a quienes lo escuchaban. Él siempre la tenía en sus redes, toda esa sensualidad siempre la hacían hacer lo que él quería. Era un buen ninja marionetista.  
Manipulaba sin mancha a sus títeres, compañeros, superiores e incluso a ella. Además, el sentir las manos de Sasori acariciar la base de su cuello la hizo querer taparse la boca porque si él seguía tocándola sin más, tendría que proferir un sordo gemido de satisfacción. 

¿Por qué Sasuke nunca la tocaba así? ¿Por qué tenía que venir este venenoso hombre a ensuciarla con la mancha de la infidelidad para sentirse una mujer?

Ah. Exclamó por debajo cuando la mano audaz del maestro de las marionetas se aventuró dentro de su falda. Tenía que hacer algo, su hija estaba un piso arriba y ella sospechaba, pero ¿cómo? Sasori es un hombre poco romántico y sus nulas caricias eran rudas y extrañas, sólo las daba a cambio de algo para apresurar cualquier respuesta. Impaciente y duro, sin embargo decidido y oportunista, manipulaba todo tan bien que él mismo se alegraba por el previsto resultado.  
Sí, Sasuke podía ser muy cariñoso y hasta romántico a su manera, pero Sasori era un seductor natural. Su forma de hablar, los movimientos medidos y controlados de su andar acompañado de esa mirada que asustaba e inquietaba a hombres y mujeres. 

Sakura sabía que él podría estar sólo jugando con ella en una aventura que nunca se concretaba en lo sexual. No era tonto, el seductor no tiene como fin llevarse a la cama a cuanta mujer se deje, sino armar toda una estrategia para tener a los pies a la mujer que le sería impropio dejarse llevar. 

Pero Sasori también lo sabía, el juego de la seducción es de dos. El seductor siempre es el primero en ser seducido por su amante, por eso su interés y vocación. 

Por eso no le sorprendió que Sakura se apartaba lentamente de su agarre para verlo con una triste mirada. Ella no caería a sus brazos. Sería una seducción sin final y él estaba seguro que esto terminaría hasta que ella lo diga o hasta que él se canse. Aunque él no tenía certeza en eso último, ¿cómo podría cansarse de Sakura? ¿Cómo el menor de los Uchihas podía irse por meses dejándola a solas, a expensas de las alimañas como él? 

La deseaba, la adoraba, la admiraba, la amaba tanto como su corazón se lo permitía 

El tacto se cortó, y él pudo sentir su pecho sumirse en tristeza y urgencia por buscar una manera de que el contacto vuelva. Maníaco y obsesivo, siempre buscaba la manera de que todo fuera natural o al menos que lo pareciera. 

No era un hombre sano mentalmente ni juiciosamente el más habilidoso. Aunque muchos le decían que era como un muñeco sin sentimientos, Sasori era un hombre puramente pasional, la única diferencia era su manera metódica forma de actuar. Muchos filtraban las pasiones por la razón, él hacía uso de la razón por las pasiones y estos últimos eran los más temibles a opinión de Sasori. 

—No puedo dejar a Sarada. —dijo tomando un paso hacia atrás de distancia. —Además, Sasuke tal vez regrese dentro de un mes. —era más una excusa que una explicación.  
—Sarada puede venir contigo, estoy seguro que Gaara y la vergüenza-de-todos-los-ninjas-titiriteros Kankuro estarán encantados en tenerla como compañera de entrenamiento con los mocosos Shinki, Yodo y Arata… —se detuvo en silencio, pensando. —Araya. —se corrigió. Para compurgar su pena por el casi asesinato del Tercero lo pusieron frente a grupo en la academia Genin de Suna así que se medio sabia el nombre de los ninjas masomenos prometedores. Y que por cierto, lo mandaron mejor a oficina porque 2 de sus alumnos murieron en una prueba pero hay constancia que él les advirtió que fue educado por una vieja bruja conservadora que había participado en un sinfín de guerras proclamando la implacable fuerza de Suna y replicando las tradiciones más violentas de los viejos ninjas. ¿Qué esperaban de él?  
Hoy, para alivio de la mayoría, la paz era una promesa que si bien podía romperse en cualquier momento, los Kages de las 5 naciones estaban ahí para proteger y mantener a costa de sus vidas. Una paz en la que Suna y Konoha se habían vuelto cercanos. 

—La investigación, ¿de qué trata? —preguntó Sakura, quería escuchar lo más posible aunque Sasori sea de esos insufribles que dan a cuenta gotas la información. —Si me explicas de qué trata, lo puedo considerar. —sonrió con una mano en la cadera. Sasori sólo miró cómo la curva de su cadera había incrementado estos 2 años. Las mujeres después de ser madres eran las más deseables, fruta fértil mordida por otro hombre. A pesar de que a Sasori no le gustaba compartir, también quería hendir el diente justo en esa curva. La envidia hervía su sangre, el festín que el estupidisimo-Uchiha se perdía por estar jugando al héroe en busca de la redención. Pero controló su súbito odio hacia ese Uchiha y se sentó en el sofá. Sakura lo acompañó, a unos centímetros lejos de él.

—Salvación. —Sakura lo miró confundida. La salvación es un concepto extraño que se refiere a la liberación del alma de una pena o infortuna eterna, aludiendo siempre a lo espiritual e inmaterial. —La inmortalidad se ha vuelto un tema común entre cualquiera que haga el jutsu de sustitución, así que después de dedicarle mucho tiempo a ese tema, lo he abandonado. Lo que ahora importa es cómo hacer la vida humana más longeva, con mayor calidad y sin muchas dificultades. Medir, conocer y controlar la vida. —se puso de pie y caminó hacia la radio, quería algo de música acompañando su nueva y loca manía. —Tú misma lo has dicho: El sistema de salud de las aldeas es ineficiente y joven.  
Oh no, pensó Sakura entre sí. Lo vio caminar en silencio y con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos, ordenándolos con cuidado. Quedó justo detrás del sillón y de Sakura. Sintió el caliente aliento del pelirrojo en su oído.  
—El quien controla la vida, lo controla todo. —dejó caer con peligrosa impostación en su voz que la hizo abrazarse a sí misma. A veces sentía mucho miedo de él. Era un genio que se detenía en algo y habiendo terminado o darse cuenta que no merecía más la pena el esfuerzo, buscaba empezar algo nuevo. Su mente tan obsesiva lo tenían prisionero en su taller. —Hay una manera de cómo mantener sujeta la vida de alguien en algo. Y no, no se trata de traer zombies con fecha de caducidad, sino algo más sencillo: curar enfermedades, devolverle el aliento al quien yace en el campo de batalla, darle luz a los ojos de un niño moribundo, volver al débil más fuerte y más fuerte al fuerte, y si fuese posible, capturar y controlar la esencia de la vida de un individuo.  
Sakura cambió la estación de música que los jóvenes escuchaban, a pesar de que le pesara, era música que ya no apelaba a sus gustos, quería algo más calmado y melodioso. Algo para bailar a un ritmo lento. Estaba segura de que Sasori quería lo mismo.  
—¿Por qué traer a los muertos? Que los coman los gusanos, el ninjutsu médico será el futuro de las 5 naciones ninjas. —la tomó de la mano que ella misma estiró para ser tomada en una pequeña pieza de vals que canturreaba la radio. —Y tú, —su otra mano alcanzó la cadera de Sakura que comenzaba a reír quedamente ante la pasión un tanto retorcida de este ninja de la arena que ni formación en medicina tenía pero que era a estas alturas mucho mejor que su abuela Chiyo.  
Dieron unas torpes vueltas por toda la sala, ella divertida por el delicado agarre, él encantado de poder sostenerla por segunda ocasión. Bailaron los cuatros pasos del vals repetidamente, tropezaban con el sillón y más de una vez Sakura casi se cae por enredarse con los cables, pero Sasori nunca la soltó. Reían por debajo para ocultar la pequeña travesura de la hija que estaba aún en su habitación.  
Cada vez que lo veía sonreír y reír, era algo que le hacía sentir cosquillas en su pecho. La primera vez que lo vio sonreír se llevó una grata sorpresa al notar aquel hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha que se había mantenido oculto. Ahora el hoyuelo estaba más hendido en su mejilla y su rostro estiraba las líneas de expresión agotadas. Adoraba ese hoyuelo y cada vez que lo veía, como en esta ocasión, no dudaba en acercarse para besarlo suavemente. 

Si su hija los viera en estos momentos, seguramente intentaría matarlo a él y después de ella. Esa niña adoraba a su padre aunque casi nunca estaba. 

Lo tomó del rostro para besarlo mucho más profundo, furiosa de pensar en la ausencia de Sasuke y el calor de los brazos de Sasori que la rodeaban con la fuerza de un cariño que disipaba su soledad en un erotismo prohibido. 

Nunca llegaban más allá de lujuriosos besos, apabullantes toques sin pudor, jadeos de los dedos traviesos de Sasori debajo o sobre sus bragas, del sostén medio caído y una lengua que degustaba las pequeñas copas de Sakura, acaricias que la hacían llegar al clímax sin necesidad de abrir las piernas y cuando terminaba de jurar con la vista perdida al cielo, se arrodillaba ante el pelirrojo para devolverle el placer sólo usando la boca. 

Ambos estaban de acuerdo en este secreto sin coito. Sin acabar, pero siempre deseosos de más, pero esta ocasión, Sakura estaba deseosa que el intruso se volcara sobre ella y esa atrevida mirada suya la desnudara por completo y la inspeccionara justo como a sus títeres humanos.  
Sasori vigilaba cualquier ruido o movimiento, no quería que los molestaran. Había buscado una oportunidad y atravesado el desierto sólo para estar con ella en estos momentos.  
Cuando introdujo el primer dedo, Sasori le tapó la boca con un beso, se comió su quejido de placer, derretida en un extasis jugoso, su mano viajó a la entrepierna del hombre con el que engañaba a su esposo y el padre de su hija. Era justo, estaba tan seca que el veneno libidinoso de este ser del desierto la hacían viajar a un lugar que ni su primer amor y esposo la hacían llegar. Sakura se preguntaba con las mejillas golpeadas por el calor el cómo sería llegar más allá de lo estipulado.  
Sasori era un hombre con el corazón de un niño porque amaba los juegos y todo para él era un juego. Eran las reglas lo que te permiten jugar, y Sasori era un jugador pulcro: nunca se salía de las reglas y la parafernalia… aunque el juego terminaba sin empezar la verdadera ronda. Orgulloso de hacer ‘venir’ a la kunoichi con sólo dos dedos. Ella alcanzaba ese éxtasis sin nada más que un poco de juego previo. Y era el juego lo que importaba realmente. 

Se abrazó a su cuello para dejarse llevar por el placer, se retorcía entre sus brazos. ‘Dios santo…’ se le escuchó decir cuando el espasmo pasaba y se derretía en el agarre de éste, sino terminaba en el suelo. La tomó de la cintura y la hizo cobrar postura para que alcanzara a ver cómo esos dos dedos viscosos los llevaba a la boca, lamió primero la punta de uno para después lamer la otra y meterlos lentamente en su boca y sacarlos tan pronto desaparecieron. 

—Como un buen vino. —dijo él. —Mientras más añejo, más delicioso.  
Ella sonrió quedamente, si tan sólo Sasuke fuera un tercio de seductor como Sasori, ella no estaría con el pecho subiendo y bajando por ese hombre que le dedicaba una mirada tan adorable y perversa a la misma vez.  
Recobrando la compostura, Sakura lo tomó nuevamente de las manos y bailaron una suave balada hasta que una muy enojada Sarada bajó pisando fuerte los escalones para regañar a los dos adultos que bailaban como si nada en la sala. Sakura sólo le dijo que estaban recordando viejos tiempos, que se uniera al baile pero Sarada negó violentamente cuando vio cómo el hombre pelirrojo le extendía la mano con una sonrisa maliciosa. La menor lanzó un grito de desaprobación y que no le gustaba que ese hombre estuviera en casa, ¿tal vez sospechaba o sólo le daba mala espina que definitivamente tenía Sasori? Salió de la casa dando un gran portazo como despedida no sin antes sacarle los dientes al hombre que le sacó la lengua en respuesta.  
—¡ARGH! —se escuchó a la menor contener una muy variada maldición tras la puerta. 

Sakura no pudo contener la risa, Sasori se sentó en el sillón, complacido de verla sonreír. Cuando las risas se apagaron, la rosada se sentó muy pegada a Sasori que no dudó en pasar su mano en forma de caricia en la espalda de Sakura. Estaba menos tensa. 

—Déjame entender una cosa, Sasori. —dijo después del masaje. —¿Quieres que vaya a Suna con mi hija a vivir contigo por una temporada?  
—O indefinidamente. —soltó él. —¿No te aburres de lo mismo? Ser madre es una actividad de tiempo completo, pero eres sino el ninja médico más brillante para sólo ser opacada por tu elección de ser madre. —no era que la juzgara por decidir casarse y ser madre, pero la idea de que sólo elija un lado de la vida le chocaba bastante.  
—Justo ahora no sé cómo separar mi vida profesional y maternal. —Dijo de manera sincera. —Trabajo en el hospital lo suficiente y cuido de ella lo más que puedo, pero a veces no parece ser suficiente. Si fueras padre, Sasori, ¿qué harías? —ella quería escuchar su opinión, desde que ella le dio la noticia de que esperaba una hermosa bebé, Sasori fue el primero en hacerle un chequeo médico y aconsejar con basta aspereza cómo debía cuidarse incluso si ella obviamente ya lo sabía. Sakura era su primer paciente… y vivo, y aunque su trato fue rudo, pudo notar su alegría, ¿cómo sería como padre? 

Sasori pensó la pregunta por segundos, nunca había pasado por su cabeza qué haría si ‘x’ situación si fuese padre. La idea de ser padre no le disgustaba en lo absoluto. 

—En caso de que fuese padre, eligiría ser papá sobre mi carrera. —dijo un tanto reflexivo. —Renunciaría a mis cargos para abrir algún taller de juguetes en casa y poder estar con mi hijo todos los días.  
—Serías un padre muy asfixiante, ¿no es así?  
—Prefiero ser asfixiante a que uno ausente. Están pero en realidad no están, mejor que se vayan. —no es que quisiera ser un descarado, pero Sasori probó los dos lados de una familia disfuncional: no padres y un tutor ausente que sólo lo entrenó y no lo crío. Odiaba a esa decrépita anciana que tenía por abuela. Ah, y también porque odiaba al Uchiha bastardo que reposaba en un cuadro familiar en un mueble cercano a la radio.  
—No puedo esperar por verte cambiar pañales y no disecar un cuerpo de un hombre a escondidas de la abuela Chiyo, jodido raro.  
Sasori lo tomó como una broma y sin sentirse ofendido por sus aficiones macabras de adolescente, además de que cuando Sakura dio a luz, él y Chiyo la acompañaron por una semana porque el imbécil de Sasuke tenía que salvar el mundo pero no podía limpiarle el culo cagado de su hija recién nacida. Sasori la cargó y la limpió aún cuando Sakura se mostraba un poco renuente a ello. Mira que hacer que tus visitas lidien con la popó oscura de un recién nacido no era lo que se llamaba ser buen anfitrión.  
—Sakura, no hay tiempo para esperar. Recuerda que la fertilidad de una mujer termina a los 36 años, tenemos 4 años para hacer a los 4 bebés más hermosos que esta aldea haya visto.  
—¡Oh! —enfatizó su falsa sorpresa. —¿Y cuatro? Tú no eres el quien cargará y se ensanchará por NUEVE meses! Si multiplicamos, 36 meses, es decir, ¡TRES AÑOS EMBARAZADA! —el tan sólo pensarlo la hacía querer cortarse las trompas.  
—Tres años en los que te acompañaría, cuidaría y consentiría en cada instante, no te dejaría sola. —sí, era una indirecta al cabroncete Uchiha. —Dejaría toda esta parafernalia ninja para cuidarte a ti y a los cinco. 

Sí, Sasori recibiría a la mayor de Sakura, ¿cómo dejarla fuera si era lo que más amaba Sakura? Parecía que si ella amaba algo, él también… aunque tiene sus excepciones que empiezan en Sasu y termina en Ke. 

—Basta ya. —pidió un poco molesta, esquivando la mirada seria que le dedicó el pelirrojo. Ella sabía mejor que nadie la soledad de esperar el regreso de quien más amaba, sabía que él podría morir en una misión ya que tenía enemigos por montón así como la incertidumbre de si Sasuke la amaba tanto como para no enamorarse de alguna otra ninja que se cruzara por su camino. Siempre que Sasuke regresaba era la más feliz, pero cuando se iba otra vez, sus dudas crecían. En cambio, miró de reojo a Sasori, él era muy diferente ahora. 

Cuando lo conoció en el examen Chuunin, Sasori era igual o más bajito que Hinata, tenía unos rasgos angelicales pero en aquella vacía mirada se escuchan los ecos del profundo abismo, ocultando todos sus demonios. Helaba la sangre hasta de los jounin que trabajan en el examen. Recuerda haberse sentido intimidada y cuando lo vio actuar en el torneo, no supo si aquel niño era realmente un genin… Había servido en las guerrillas al lado de la veterana de Guerra y abuela, había ganado un mote sangriento y además de una fama casi tan infame como la de Gaara. Cuando cruzaron camino por primera vez, la pequeña y muy ingenua Sakura le dijo que rendirse por no querer luchar era de cobardes, claramente quería que Sasuke ganara por ser el más fuerte, no porque el pelirrojo abandonara el encuentro; pero la mirada que recibió fue por demás espeluznante. Gaara es un loco asesino en ese entonces, pero Sasori parecía ser más un psicópata con carita bonita. 

Ahora, y después de muchos infortunios como malas decisiones, Sasori era sí un psicópata que se contenía porque el actual Kazekage y sus dos hermanos veían y se interesaban por él, porque Chiyo y Ebizo estaban ya con por pisar el cementerio y le demostraría a esos dos ineptos cómo es cuidar de alguien, porque ahora era algo así como un socialité que podía financiar cualquier investigación además de que se hacía cargo de los marionetistas, que como Kankuro, sólo daban risa y por supuesto, sus amigos del equipo 7, sobre todo Sakura. En realidad sólo era por Sakura y ella estaba plenamente consciente de ello. Era un hombre difícil de tratar y querer, pero después de tratar con él descubres que es un idiota con todos sólo porque realmente lo es, lo tomas o lo dejas. Si lo tomas, no sólo encontrarás en él un colega confiable de trabajo y un ninja excepcional sino, a recomendación de Sakura, un silencioso y erótico amante. 

Sasori ahora era un Honorable, es decir, los que están detrás de muchas decisiones de la aldea, su talento como creador e ingeniero de máquinas como armas de guerra lo convirtieron en un mayorista de juguetes peligrosos a todas las naciones, y por si no fuera poco, el soltero de la Arena que en realidad se mantenía soltero porque ninguna chica normal después de leer su historial se mantenía cerca de él.  
—¿Por qué sonríes de la nada? ¿Acaso estás idiota? —dijo Sasori, un poco enojado de ver cómo Sakura se perdía en sus pensamientos otra vez. Dios, él estaba ahí para que estuviese con él tanto física como mentalmente. Frunció el entrecejo y acto seguido le jaló el cabello para que la rosada lo viera a los ojos y le diera una cachetada. Tal vez era masoquista, le gusta consumirse en odio y celos al pensar que está casada y lejos de él, sumando el hecho de que generalmente lo golpea a la mínima provocación. Y eso no le desagrada en lo absoluto.  
—Creo que lo pensaré. —dijo con una gran sonrisa, Sasuke volvería en mayo y apenas era febrero. —¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte en Konoha?  
—Cuatro días. —ya lo tenía bien medido, en el cuarto día Sakura diría que sí a su propuesta. —También vengo a saludar a Temari, Suna es un cagadero sin ella. Regresenla. —Temari era la voz de la razón en Suna y su marido era probablemente el hombre más cabal que haya conocido. —Acompañame.  
Ambos caminaron por la sala, un hilo de chakra apagó la radio. Sakura lo tomó de la mano con una gran sonrisa. Sasori apretó el agarre con una muy complacida sonrisa devuelta. Tal vez el manipulado aquí era él ante aquellos encantos femeninos. Caminaron tomados de la mano sólo hasta la entrada de la casa, una vez que Sakura giró el perno de la entrada, sus manos se soltaron del agarre. Sasori se disfrazó de aquella estoica e inexpresiva cara. Se puso la banda de su aldea y cogió sus pertenencias.  
Sakura se arregló el cabello apresuradamente y se puso sus zapatillas ninja para después colocarse los guantes que le daban una apariencia más combativa. 

Salieron con su respectiva distancia el uno al otro y se encaminaron a la residencia de los Nara, hablando sólo de trabajo, lo difícil que han sido los días en Suna por la temporada de tormentas, de cómo Naruto le dio diarrea por comer sólo ramen.  
—Ah. —recordó Sakura deteniendo a Sasori que avanzó unos pasos después de notar que se quedaba detrás. —¿Tienes en donde quedarte estos días?  
—En la residencia Nara, Shikamaru y yo tenemos una partida de shogi pendiente. Si le gano, Temari, él y su copia vendrán a Suna conmigo; y si pierdo, algo que nunca pasará, me quedaré en Konoha por unos días más, quiere ver en persona el jutsu prohibido marionetista.  
—Bueno, que sea ahora un trato entre los dos, —Sakuro lo tomó de lo que era una chamarra negra con cuello alto, Sasori notó ese tono de juego en la voz de la rosada y no dudó en prestar atención en todo el conjunto de expresión y inflexiones, quería leerla completamente. Con una media sonrisa, que fue coqueta, unos ojos muy abiertos y un rostro ladeado, Sakura dijo con ternura: —Si pierdes, te quedas en mi casa. 

¿Era una propuesta indecente o sólo era Sakura siendo amable? Bueno, le gustaba pensar que era la primera opción. 

—Já, qué tonto de tu parte pensar que podría perder. —aunque él ya había decidido perder a propósito. —Sin embargo, reconozco el talento estratega de Shikamaru, no por nada Temari lo escogió, esa zorra astuta.  
—Parece que estás celoso de Temari. —era divertido ver a Sasori hablando bien de un hombre y de alguien en general. De hecho, si no fuera porque se manosea con Sasori, seguiría pensando que es gay ya que a sus 15 años era muy lindo y su belleza sólo era eclipsada por Konan, una colega de éste. Sasori podía apreciar el talento de otros, pero era especialmente ácido cuando se trataban de mujeres, como si fuera alérgico a ellas en su adolescencia.  
—Admiro sólo a los mejores. —Caminaron pasando las tiendas y el pequeño mercado, donde saludaban a Sakura con gran entusiasmo, una vez que el gentío disminuyó, Sasori comentó contento. —Si me dejas quedarme en tu casa, no te aseguro que puedas caminar otra vez. 

El pecho de Sakura dio un gran salto, su rostro se tornó rojo y caliente, impactada por la indirecta y muy culposa advertencia. 

—Porque vamos a hacer la limpieza a conciencia, eres madre y médico, pero es inadmisible que vivas en un lugar tan sucio. —Ya que Sakura lo está invitando a quedarse en su casa, tenía la libertad de hacer el aseo más minucioso posible, no le gustaba vivir en casas desordenadas, polvorientas y que limpiaban una vez por semana, la limpieza es de todos los días. Sasori era un obsesivo con la limpieza y el orden. Sakuro sólo dejó salir su frustración, rodando los ojos en blanco como respuesta. Este sujeto era tan quisquilloso con todo. —Necesito tu ayuda, fortachona. Esos muebles no se levantarán solos. 

Bueno, pensó Sakura derrotada, al menos el pelirrojo tenía iniciativa con los deberes del hogar. Otro punto menos a Sasuke, maldita sea. 

Siguieron caminando en silencio con prisa mientras la pelirosa pensaba para sus adentros: ¿el hospital de Konoha le daría una incapacidad de tres años si decidiera tener los 4 bebés que Sasori quería? La idea de ser madre no era tan descabellada y menos si era con él. 

¿Cómo se lo tomaría Sarada? Sasuke igual ni está para siquiera enterarse. 

...

En otro lado de la ciudad, Sarada y Boruto estaban en su restaurante de comida rápida favorito mientras ella le explicaba acaloradamente al rubio que no se daba cuenta de nada por estar concentrado en comer su hamburguesa doble-queso el porqué creía que su madre tenía algo extraño con ese hombre de la Arena, el hecho de cómo se miraban, cómo se movían y el cómo ese pelirrojo tenía en sus redes a su mamá CASADA.  
Boruto sólo tragó. —Creo que sólo estás celosa.  
—¿Celosa? —se acomodó los lentes, a un poco de perder los estribos de cómo su amigo le restaba importancia de lo que venía explicando. —¡Cómo quieres que no lo esté si mi mamá invita a un hombre que no es mi papá a su casa!  
—Mi viejo, el viejo de Shikadai y el de Inojin siempre van de visita a tu casa.  
—¡Con sus esposas! Tu padre, Shikamaru-san, Sai-san son amigos de la familia, ¿qué extraño hay en eso?  
—Ah ya. —dejó la hamburguesa en la mesa, aburrido de esta conversación.  
— ¿‘Ah ya’ qué?  
—¿Las cosas van bien con tus padres últimamente? Escuché a mi viejo discutir con Sasuke sobre una misión, tu papá quería ir a la misión aún cuando mi viejo le ofreció que mandaría al equipo Ino-Chika-Cho.  
A Sarada no le gustaba lo que quería decir con eso, así que sólo le embarró la hamburguesa en la cara.  
—¡HEY!  
—¡Callate, idiota! ¡No sé por qué te confío esto! 

Lo que ambos ignoraban es que Sakura se veía con Sasori de esa manera mucho antes que se casara con Sasuke. Y por supuesto, que no desperdiciarían la oportunidad de que Sarada sea la hermana mayor de los hermanos. 

La misión de Sasori era conseguirse una esposa, y literal, la esposa de otro hombre.


	2. Los principios de la Lujuria (y un buen matrimonio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El pasado siempre dará las respuestas a una propuesta indecente.

La primera vez que se besaron fue tras su encierro en las mazmorras de la Arena, una pena un poco suave si se tomaba en cuenta que Suna era un país duro y estricto con quienes rompían la ley. Le habían dado 10 años de condena, tenía que trabajar de manera manual en las canteras y además de ser visitado por los especialistas (torturadores) para que sacara todo lo que sabía, pero Sasori no dijo ninguna palabra a menos que existiera un mediador de Konoha que velara por su vida. Sí, él pidió a Sakura y fue con Sakura donde cantó todo lo que hizo y lo que no hizo. 

Los guardias vigilaban, pero en el cambio de guardia que duraba 2 minutos exactos, ambos se tomaban del rostro con ternura y se besaban suavemente. Sus lenguas pasaban por sus labios, sus manos acariciaban los cabellos, la piel expuesta y las manos. Con los ojos muy cerrados, sus pechos se movían al fragor de los movimientos lentos de sus quijadas. 

Sakura sólo quería darle un beso de agradecimiento por confiar en ella, por confiarle todos sus secretos y contarle hasta el más mínimo detalle de sus investigaciones médicas ya que abrir, descomponer y formar una marioneta humana que poseía su propio chakra, kekkei genkai y todo tipo de jutsus se necesitaba de un saber de medicina e ingeniería así como de kinjutsus que él aún no completaba satisfactoriamente. Quería ser recíproca y ser amable con él, lo más natural era una muestra de afecto. ¿Quién iba a decir que un rápido beso en la mejilla se convertirían en apasionados besos? 

El primer beso fue rápido, a penas y sintieron sus labios; el segundo se demoraron unos 3 segundos pero sin movimientos ni nada más; en el tercero, Sasori probó un poco con la lengua y notó que a Sakura le gustó; en el cuarto beso, Sakura se sumó con la iniciativa de la lengua, y de ahí no pararon. 

Rojos por la vergüenza y el calor que brotaba de sus pechos querían más incluso si Sakura decía que sólo era una pequeña travesura que algún día iba a terminar porque ella aún amaba a Sasuke Uchiha y lo esperaría toda su vida. 

Aunque, cuando Sasori salió en su tercer año de condena y esta travesura aparentemente terminaría, Sakura fue la primera en buscarlo y agarrarse a besos con él debajo de la alacena de la abuela Chiyo mientras celebraban una fiesta por su puesta en libertad. Él sólo intentaba sacar las portatazas del cajón inferior para dársela a sus invitados que festejaban en el comedor. Se tiraron al suelo de rodillas, se tocaron por todas esas sesiones de besos que las esposas los detuvieron, sus alientos jadeantes era lo único que podían decirse cuando la respiración se les iba. Se sentía tan bien tenerse en sus brazos, tanto que ambos pensaron sólo subir a la habitación y quitarse la ropa para tocarse mejor pero los gritos y risas de Naruto que reprendió a Gaara por ser muy bueno en un juego de mesa los hizo parar. 

_¿Por qué?_

Se vieron a los ojos en silencio, agitados y sorprendidos. Ella amaba a otro, él no se sentía tan valiente como para decirle que dejara de amar a ese tal Uchiha. Apenas tenían 18 años, sólo eran las hormonas y la búsqueda de experiencia que ninguno de los dos tenía. 

Sus encuentros no se detuvieron y claramente subieron de tono. La primera vez que Sasori disfrutaba de verla sin sostén ocurrió cuando Sakura venía a visitarlo para mostrarle el cómo había por fin encontrado un antídoto del veneno que él mejoró. Ambos competían, él haría un veneno que sería imposible de curar, ella encontraría la cura. Compartían, reían, discutían, se insultaban, peleaban, gritaban y después se tiraban en la mesa de trabajo tomándose el uno al otro a la locura de una pasión que los llevaba a deshacerse de sus prendas y explorarse con un desenfreno en donde la razón no cabía. 

Echados sobre la mesa del laboratorio, se consumían en candentes besos, arañazos para ensordecerse con sus quejidos y gemidos que se ahogaban cuando alguien quería ingresar al laboratorio. Cobraban su postura, se vestían rápidamente y continuaban con el trabajo. Su oculto amorío continuaría en la habitación de huéspedes donde la abuela Chiyo le daba hospedaje para que ella descansara, pero lo que medio-desconocía (pues sospechaba) es que su perverso nieto se colaba por la ventana que Sakura adrede dejaba sin seguro para él, con delicada lujuria, la empujara en la cama con la boca arriba y sin bajarle las bragas blancas, pasaba la lengua y mojaba más esa tela que contenía el ‘ir más allá’ que Sasori reprimía en sus pantalones. 

Se conformaba con comersela toda, incluso le daría alguna que otra probada más abajo. 

Sasori nunca presionó, no hasta que Sakura le escribió pidiéndole que olvidara todos esos besos, esas caricias, esas muestras de lujuria y deseo de estos últimos años cuando ella y Sasuke oficialmente comenzaron su relación. 

Sasori aceptó lo pedido sin necesidad de escribirle respuesta. Sólo tiró la carta y decidió dedicarse a su investigación. No le guardaba ningún rencor, sólo la tristeza le hizo compañía esas noches en las que aún apasionado con su trabajo, había momentos en los que pensaba en Sakura, el cómo estará, el si es feliz con aquel Uchiha. 

De un momento a otro, tiraba todo al suelo, frustrado y lleno de odio. Su mente comenzaba a trabajar de manera maníaca en un veneno que fuese indetectable para la medicina ninja, bien podría tener cura, pero que jamás sería detectable y que su eficacia fuese casi al instante. Un veneno para los Uchihas, para ese Uchiha. El odio le era tan fácil de controlar para su nueva misión, pero cuando pensaba en la posibilidad de ver a Sakura llorar por la muerte súbita del pelinegro, de pensar en la reacción de Sakura al descubrir que el inventor de dicho brebaje había sido él lo detenía. Recluso de sus emociones contradictorias, lo hacían perderse en sus inventos que les perdió interés. 

Al pasar sólo un año y por petición de Gaara, se aventuró a Konoha por una misión sin importancia. La guerra había terminado desde hace unos años, pero paradójicamente las 5 naciones comenzaron una ridícula competencia armamentista y se armaron hasta los dientes. Sasori, como un reconocido titiritero y creador de máquinas de guerra como espionaje, fue solicitado para revisar y concretar ventas de armamento de Suna. De ninja a vendedor de armas. Sin embargo, estaba emocionado porque al menos podría pasar a saludar a Sakura, no importa si tenía que amarrarse las vísceras para controlar su desprecio hacia el menor de los Uchihas. 

Su cara se arrugó de disgusto al encontrar lo único que verdaderamente no quería ver. A Sakura con Sasuke, caminando hacia su dirección. Mordió su labio, ya era muy tarde como para fingir que no los vio y cambiar su dirección. 

—¡Sasori! —llamó la pelirrosa con gran alegría. Sasori se quedó allí, no pudo simplemente irse, pero el hecho de que Sakura se soltó del agarre del Uchiha lo hizo sentir menos miserable. —Escuché que estarías aquí, pero no me imaginé tan pronto. 

—No me gusta hacer esperar. —respondió como cassette, siempre tenía que recordárselo a todos que se sorprendían por su exagerada puntualidad. 

—Lo sé, pero llegaste un día antes. —recalcó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Sasuke se acercó y con una breve reverencia, saludó. Sasori hizo lo mismo tratando de no fruncir el entrecejo. Si por él fuera, lo mataría ahora pero sólo suspiró con enojo. 

—Así que eres Sasori no Akasuna. —dijo Sasuke con algo de curiosidad. Sasori sólo lo miró a los ojos. Ambos se miraron en silencio por unos segundos. 

—Sí, ¿Uchiha Sasuke? Un placer. —aunque la falsedad en su voz era palpable.  
Volvieron a verse en silencio. Las serpientes y los escorpiones no se llevaban muy bien, era algo casi natural. 

Sasori estaba tentado a comenzar una guerra entre la nación del Viento y del Fuego. Sin embargo, la voz de Sakura hablando y presentandolos lo obligó a sonreír con amargura y comunicarles a los dos que había llegado un día con anticipación para conseguir unos menjurges que sólo se encontraban en Konoha. Se despidió y siguió adelante, pero antes de caminar lejos notó el semblante decepcionado de Sakura. 

Después de las compras, habló con Naruto que lo abrazó con mucho entusiasmo y conoció al novio de Temari. Pasó los días acompañado de estos dos, haciendo los acuerdos y disfrutando, según ellos, de un ramen en la calle así como partidas de Shogi donde vio, probablemente, al ninja más fuerte de todas las naciones perder de inmediato contra Shikamaru. Cuando fue su turno de jugar con Shikamaru, Naruto miraba embobado y más cuando Sasori ofreció una resistencia pero que después de 2 horas en la misma partida, Sasori aceptó que por sus piezas y sus posibilidades de movimiento, perdería. Le sorprendía lo bien que se complementaban. Serían un buen dúo cuando Naruto tome el título de Kage y Shikamaru esté ahí como su mano derecha. 

Cuando disfrutaban del té, Shikamaru le dijo a Sasori que pensara seriamente en trabajar como la mano derecha de Gaara. Temari se mudaría a Konoha y Gaara se quedaría sin la audacia de su futura esposa y que aunque sea un dolor de cabeza, vale la pena el esfuerzo trabajar en ello. Suna necesitaba muchos cambios, los conservadores no querían a Gaara ya que tenía una política muy suave, incluso Sasori le sorprendía lo amable que se había convertido aquel niño que aplastaba hasta la muerte a aquellos que lo amenazaban. En medio de la plática, también se enteró que incluso él ya estaba contemplado para la boda de Temari y el Nara que se celebraría en 6 meses y con gusto aceptó.

Aquella noche esa idea creció a tal punto que decidió ganarse el título de Honorable. Su abuela y su tío abuelo habían sido conocidos como los Hermanos Honorables, ¿por qué él no? Quiere decir, tenía mala fama, muchos lo despreciaban por su pasado y realmente le importaba un pepino la política, pero…  
Se mantendría ocupado.  
Mantendría su cabeza alejada de los recuerdos de aquella pelirrosa. Dejaría de pensar en ella, de imaginar estar con ella, de querer revivir esos calurosos toqueteos. Él respetaría los deseos de Sakura, incluso si se oponían a los de él. 

No obstante, la lujuria no funciona así. 

La lujuria que ambos se tenían mutuamente era más que un simple desliz hormonal. 

De ello se dieron cuenta cuando en la boda de Temari y Shikamaru. Sasori que acompañaba a la viejecita mentirosa y al viejo Ebizou que se colgaba de su hombro al entrar al recinto, sus ojos sólo vieron en una esquina del lugar cómo Sakura platicaba con sus colegas, vestía un hermoso vestido rojo con un delgado collar de plata que delineaba la base de su cuello a sus clavículas, lo hicieron sudar.  
Chiyo bailó y se la pasó bromeando a los novios, Ebizo charlaba con el viejo Tsuchikage y Sasori sólo jugaba con su copa, aburrido y un poco irritado. Todo era diversión, celebraban la unión del amor y todos estaban en un aparente estado de apareamiento colectivo. Desde su mesa designada veía cómo Naruto con un gran sonrojo trataba de invitar a una chica Hyuuga que estaba igual o más sonrojada que el rubio; la amiga rubia y el amigo pálido de Sakura estaban bailando sinuosamente; incluso el padrino Akimichi parecía estar en un episodio de seducción con una kunoichi de Kumogakure. Bebió de su copa, sentía tantos celos de todas esas risas y muestras de amor. 

No eran para él. 

Se levantó de la mesa, brindó con Gaara y Chōjurō cuando lo vieron pasar. Siguió su camino a la salida. Había venido sólo por decoro pero detestaba estar rodeado de tantos conocidos, ¿amigos?, y sentirse igualmente solo. 

Cuando por fin respiró el aire fresco de Konoha, se dedicó a ver el cielo, melancólico. El rumor de la fiesta a su espalda fue un escenario perfecto para pensar si por esto dejó su camino de ninja renegado y terrorista. 

Una mano le tomó del hombro, lentamente se giró sobre sus talones para ver a quien se tomaba muchas libertades de tocarlo. No le gustaba que lo tocasen, pero olvidó ese detalle cuando vio que la mano pertenecía a Sakura que con sus grandes orbes verdes, lo saludaban. Rubor en sus mejillas.  
—Ey, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó curiosa, soltandolo.  
—Respiro aire fresco. —respondió sin darle mucha importancia. —Por cierto, ¿por qué estás sola? ¿No deberías estar bailando con el Uchiha? —no quería sonar celoso, pero bien, ya lo había hecho. Frunció el entrecejo y desvió la mirada. Era momento de regresar, felicitar a los novios e ir a su hotel para dejar toda esta farsa.  
Sakura sólo se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada a otro punto, tampoco quería estar allí. No mientras sus amigos se divertían con sus respectivos intereses románticos.  
—Sasuke-kun no vino. —explicó con vergüenza. —Una misión de último momento. 

Sasori rodó los ojos, se alegró. Se lo merece. 

—Me alegro por él. —dijo con dureza mientras volvía su mirada hacia ella. —Evitar estos lugares para ir a matar a alguno que otro desgraciado que se pase de listo.  
—Sasori…  
—Y me alegro por ti, —dijo con veneno en la boca, desquitando todo su enojo. —¿no dijiste que lo esperarías toda tu vida si fuera necesario? Bien, ojalá aprendas que esperar es un maldito infierno. Disfrutalo. —sonrió al final, alegre de verla con esa expresión de tristeza. 

Sakura sólo se abrazó a sí misma. En un silencio que hizo a Sasori chasquear su boca, la satisfacción se iba tan rápido. 

—Vamonos. — dijo Sakura de repente. Sasori sólo apretó la mandíbula, rabioso. —Vamos a tu habitación.  
—¿A qué? —en realidad, ya no sabía si sentirse indignado o furico, pero tenía curiosidad.  
—¿IREMOS O NO? —Sasori estuvo tentado a decir que no y decirle que se fuera a la mierda, pero cuando ella tomó su mano, su respuesta positiva fue instantánea. 

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Sakura corrió a los brazos de Sasori que la recibió como si su vida dependiera de ello. Se abrazaron sedientos de su calidez. Ella se aferró a la delgada espalda del pelirrojo que a su vez acunó la cabeza de Sakura en sus brazos, junto a su pecho. Ella lloraba, él juraba no dejarla ir de sus brazos nunca más o al menos sólo por hoy. 

Ella lo extrañaba.  
Él también. 

Sin embargo, la ternura no era propia de la **lujuria**. 

Cuando se separaron del abrazo, no dijeron nada y los signos de la lujuria se manifestaron:  
Primero, el _deseo_ que se manifestó con él sujetándola fuertemente, apoderándose de ella como si fuera de él y aunque la podía tener, era momentáneamente y nunca podría estar satisfecho. Sakura al sentirse suya, conoció el placer de ser deseada: inalcanzable, infinitamente deseada. Se sentía orgullosa, ella era el veneno que no mata pero siempre hiere. El maestro de las marionetas era manejado por la pelirrosa que siempre atraía sus labios rosados contra los labios de Sasori. 

El segundo principio de la lujuria se manifestó en el _descontrol_. Una vez que sus bocas se encontraban, lo harían hasta que el cansancio o hasta que la realidad los haga volver de sus premuras lascivas. Sasori llevaba sus besos a zonas insospechadas, le gustaba probar, testear y experimentar con el cuerpo de Sakura que se dejaba caer en la cama, dispuesta a conocer más de su propio cuerpo a través del psicótico artista que sin pudor lamía y besaba desde el hombro desnudo a los pies de Sakura que reía en un placer vergonzoso. Sasori no dudaba en besar esos pies y meterlos en su boca. Todo de ella le fascinaba, y aunque no era un fetichista, probar sólo sus labios o su cuello no era suficiente.  
En cambio Sakura, que en un inicio pedía que nada fuera más allá de los dedos, a veces le imploraba que le arrancara las húmedas bragas y la penetrara tan duro para que aullara porque sentía su sexo tan hueco, como si le faltara eso que su amado Sasuke no le daba desde hace semanas atrás, pero Sasori era un hombre rencoroso y de palabra, no importa si él deseaba tanto hundirse en ella, lo único que hacia era ponerla bocabajo con las rodillas en la esquina de la cama para meterle ya sea sus dedos o algún objeto no sin antes lamer y meter la lengua, aflorando y exitando aun más al kunoichi que se retorcía. Sakura gritaba y lo insultaba entre gemidos, ella sabía que si le daba lo que deseaba tan fácil, tan rápido, existiría un control y ambos querían mantenerse así, descontrolados de sí mismos y en el otro. 

Después, el tercer principio tocaba a sus puertas. Entraba la obsesión en forma de _posesión_ , posesión que siempre veía al otro, al deseado, como un simple objeto que se puede poseer y que olvida que efectivamente el ‘otro’ es una persona. Era el principio más difícil de llevar, porque si no se sabía medir correctamente, se generaba en algo realmente peligroso. Sasori se contenía, bien podía llevarla y hacerle lo que quisiera con o sin su consentimiento, pero reprimía esos impulsos porque lo que más deseaba era que ella le siguiera implorando por otro dedo o por el calor de su aliento sobre su espalda.

Acariciaba sus senos, probaba mientras que ella lo montaba aún con la línea divisoria de la ropa interior. La poseería a su manera y con sus limitantes porque de alguna manera él ya se sabía de propiedad de Sakura. No importaba si ella sólo lo buscaba para echar rienda a su incontenible lujuria y que ella podía decirle de noche a la mañana que no se volvieran a ver de esta manera y aunque furioso, aceptaría. Esperaría porque ella cambiara de opinión. 

Odiaba esperar, era como si le clavaran espadas en su pecho cada vez que lo hacía esperar, pero con el pasar de los años comprendió que la paciencia es una virtud propia de los amantes.

Y él, soberbio, era un excelente amante. 

Cuando sólo había pasado una hora de jugueteo lujurioso, se echaron sobre la cama, boca arriba. Sasori se movió y posó su colorada cabeza en el pecho de Sakura, casi abrazándose a ella. Cerró los ojos y se estremeció cuando Sakura pasó su mano en sus cabellos, acariciándolo suavemente para bajar por su espalda. 

Sasori era un hombre delgado y pequeño, sus músculos sólo estaban ahí para sus tareas como artista de guerra pero no tenía el cuerpo ideal de un ninja: masculino, musculoso y alto. Era todo lo contrario, era incluso un centímetro más bajo que Sakura y si ella usaba zapatillas como esta ocasión ella le sacaría un buen trecho; tenía esos rasgos suaves e infantiles en su rostro, unos ojos grandes y voluminosas pestañas que le daban una apariencia un tanto femenina, además de que su cuerpo delgado no era de gran ayuda. Podía decir que era inseguro de su cuerpo, no le gustaba que lo vieran o que lo tocasen, pero cuando Sakura lo hacía, sólo pedía que ella nunca se detuviera. 

—¿Cuándo te irás? —preguntó de repente Sakura, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no quedarse dormida.  
—Dos días más. —respondió con los ojos cerrados, el tacto de la mano de sakura sobre su espalda era como volver a sus primeros años donde su madre lo acariciaba cuando tenía miedo por los monstruos debajo de la cama antes de ir a dormir. Sonrió para sus adentros, _qué edípico_ , pensó. —Deberíamos de volver.  
—¡Ahg! ¡No quiero! Todos allí la pasan tan genial que me hace sentir miserable. —lloró la pelirrosa mientras Sasori se reincorporaba y se colocaba la camisa. Arqueó una ceja. A veces Sakura podía ser muy infantil.  
—Ya es hora de la comida y el brindis. —respondió un poco más calmado. Sakura sólo musitó un suave “está bien” y se puso de pie. Sasori le ayudó a colocarse el vestido nuevamente, le subió el cierre tocando adrede toda su espalda, dándole un escalofrío a la pelirrosa que masculló un poco excitada. —Siéntate. —le ordenó y Sakura con un mohín hizo lo pedido. 

Sentándose en la esquina de la cama, Sakura sólo siguió con la mirada a Sasori que se puso de cuclillas para tomar las zapatillas color crema y delicadamente colocarle el par a la pelirrosa. Sakura rió suavemente ante la concentración del pelirrojo para con sus pies. Acomodó las correas a la altura del mismo ojal, alineando las hebillas. A Sasori le gustaban los pequeños detalles. 

Sakura agradeció, cruzándose de piernas mientras sonreía con algo de vergüenza en sus mejillas coloradas. Ser sexy era algo que a Ino y a Temari les salía tan natural, pero ella hacía su intento con sus pocos recursos.  
—Eh, ¿entonces quieres provocarme? —la miró con aburrimiento pero igual con la mirada fija en sus fuertes muslos que se contraen contra sí. Sakura no tenía la mejor figura si la comparamos con Hinata, pero Sasori moría por ese cuerpo bien proporcionado, musculoso y para nada excesivo.  
—Oh. —se tapó la boca con una falsa sorpresa. —Tú sólo disfruta de la vista, pequeñín. —se burló al ponerse de pie, el pelirrojo la imitó con el entrecejo fruncido. Odiaba ser bajito y odiaba las zapatillas con tacón de 8 cm, pero esta vez no diría nada. Apreciaba el cómo un buen tacón levantaba más las curvas de Sakura que se meneó de aquí a allá, burlándose de él y el cómo seguía igual de enano cuando tenía 15 años.  
Después de que Sasori le dijera a Sakura que dejara de comportarse como una niñata castrosa de la academia, se pusieron en marcha. 

Como eran ninjas, está de más que idearon algún plan de cómo salir del hotel sin que nadie se percatara. Sasori sólo propuso usar un jutsu de cambio de apariencia, pero Sakura ya estaba brincando por la ventana de la pieza para ese entonces. Sasori sólo rodó los ojos y la siguió. Verla hacer acrobacias en los techos de Konoha en zapatillas era lo que él llamaba en toda la extensión de la palabra ser una kunoichi: Elegante y fuerte. 

Cuando llegaron a una cuadra del recinto, bajaron y caminaron como si nada por una calle mientras Sakura sacaba el tema acerca de lo hermosa que estaba Temari con su kimono tradicional de bodas. Sasori apuntó que si la boda hubiese sido en Suna, no se le vería ni la nariz. Sí, las esposas-kunoichi en Suna usaban un velo que cubría toda su cabeza hasta los pies durante toda la ceremonia porque hace muchos ayeres, en una boda de un mercantil de Suna con una kunoichi, ésta se le presentó una misión importante y sin querer desatender su compromiso con su esposo y con su nación, vistió a otra mujer de cabeza a los pies para que su esposo no se diera cuenta que la que estaba ahí no era ella. Así, ella pudo completar su misión y en la noche de bodas ya se presentó en el lugar. Se volvió una especie de tradición tonta pero divertida de contar.  
—Es una muy hermosa tradición, ¡me encantaría ir a una boda en Suna! —gritó con entusiasmo la pelirrosa con el puño en el cielo.  
—La esposa bien podría ser cualquiera. El sueño de toda novia, estar pero no estar en la ceremonia. —dijo algo agobiado cuando llegaron al evento, Sakura sólo negó rotundamente con la cabeza, aludiendo que en su boda, ella disfrutaría cada segundo. Soñaba con ese día. 

Una vez dentro, Sasori fue atrapado en las manos de Kankuro y Gaara para que se sentara con ellos para platicar acerca de qué diablos hacía con Sakura, y no es que Gaara sea un chismoso, pero otra boda política entre Konoha y Suna no le caía mal a su gobierno. Sasori sólo volvió a tomar su copa y beber profundo. Sakura se unió al grupo de kunoichis para hablar de cosas de chicas, o él lo suponía porque todas ellas tenían esa mirada perversa que revelan cuando hablan de chicos. 

Comió del banquete, brindó en conjunto con todos los presentes por los novios que empezaban a discutir, o bueno, Temari empezaba a regañar a Shikamaru. Cuando llegó la hora de que todos tomaran a su pareja para bailar, Kankuro se puso de pie tirando su asiento y sacando de su letargo a Sasori que iba por su sexta copa. Todos se quedaron expectantes al ver al hermano de la novia de pie.

—¡Hombres de Suna! —gritó a todo pulmón —¡Danza de las Dunas! —elevó su mano sobre su cabeza y dio un paso fuerte al frente. 

Todos los invitados de Suna, que no eran pocos, se pusieron de pie con igual energía que el castaño, Gaara que era un sujeto muy tranquilo no pudo evitar seguir el llamado de su primo, incluso Ebizou, aunque tambaleando, logró incorporarse. Sasori sólo parpadeó perplejo y algo avergonzado de sus paisanos, hundiéndose en la silla, pero Chiyo, que aulló alegre por la iniciativa del mocoso de Kankuro, notó que el imberbe de su nieto trataba escabullirse.  
—¡Mocoso, ponte de pie! —gritó desde su asiento la viejecita que no podía mantener el hocico cerrado. —¡Dijeron hombres y como tú no eres uno no te levantas, pero si aún tienes orgullo levántate! ¡Por tu abuela que tiene un pie en la tumba! —Sasori estaba así de ir tras ella y agarrarla del pescuezo y estrangularla enfrente de todos, pero la apacible mirada de Gaara calmó su ira y suspirando con hastío se puso de pie con la misma pose ridícula de todos los hombres de Suna.

—¡Bien hecho! —Aulló Chiyo. —Realmente soy abuela de un adorable nieto, y no una nieta.  
Todos rieron, Sakura que casi se atraganta con su bocadillo no pudo contener la risa. Sasori sólo rodó los ojos, cuando llegara al hotel con su viejecita ridícula, él se aseguraría que ella no sólo tendría el pie sobre la tumba. 

Con los hombres de pie y la mano izquierda sobre la cabeza y con la mano derecha a la altura de sus vientres, cada invitado de Suna masculino caminó hacia la pista de baile con pasos fuertes haciendo un ritmo que recordó a los de Konoha el sonido del viento golpear contra las dunas. Temari, que con una gran sonrisa, se soltó un poco el obi de su kimono y se colocó un velo sobre su cabeza y tomando a Shikamaru que genuinamente no sabía qué sucedía, se dirigieron al centro de la pista para ser rodeados por los jounin, embajadores e incluso el propio Kazekage de Suna. 

Sasori aunque tratase de ocultar su ligero rubor, Sakura que emocionada veía la danza no pasó desapercibido. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía sin bailar? ¿Desde que tenía 8 años? Ignoró su ligero sonrojo y cuando todos rodearon a los novios se tomaron de los antebrazos haciendo un anillo que comenzaba a girar. Sacudían sus pies en el acto mientras los novios comenzaban a bailar. Temari jugaba seductoramente con su velo mientras movía su cadera de un lado a otro, Shikamaru solo se meneaba un poco incómodo y un poco atrapado en los movimientos de su ahora esposa. 

Las mujeres de Suna aplaudían al ritmo de los golpes de los pies de los hombres. 

Sakura y todos los de Konoha quedaron boquiabiertos ante tal espectáculo. Suna era un país más exótico de lo que recuerdan. Sakura que tomó su lugar con la abuela Chiyo le preguntó por el significado de la danza. Chiyo sólo atinó en decir que los novios eran dunas que por más que fueran azotadas por las inclemencias del viento, jamás serán derribados. Eso era un matrimonio en Suna, porque si el viento lograba derribar las dunas, derribará a las dos dunas. La pelirrosa agachó su cabeza, pensando en Sasuke, ¿él estaría con ella cuando exhale su último aliento o ella estaría con él cuando sus vidas acaben? Se abrazó a sí misma, esperanzada de que así fuese. Después de todo, amaba a Sasuke y lo que tenía con Sasori sólo era… 

Vio al pelirrojo. A pesar de que no le gustaban los ambientes así, él estaba allí porque ella estaba ahí. ¿Sasuke haría algo que no le gustara por ella? Negó con la cabeza dejando para después esos pensamientos y se unió en los aplausos con la abuela Chiyo.

En determinado momento los hombres de Suna se soltaron y sin ver caminaron hacia atrás para girarse sobre sus talones y coger a otro hombre para hacer más grande el anillo. Sasori cogió a Neji que se puso todo rojo y al raro de los bichos, Gaara tomó a Naruto que gritaba apenado que no sabía bailar y a Lee que lo tomó como un reto de su entrenamiento, Kankuro jaló a Chouji y al chico-perro Kiba, Ebizou demorandose un poco más por sus pequeños pasos tomó a Kakashi y al Tsuchikage que tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar los brazos de los otros masculinos. Fueron incluidos después Sai, Kotetsu, Izumo, Genma; Asuma junto con Shikaku corrieron supuestamente a los baños para que nadie se diera cuenta que son un asco bailando. 

El anillo creció a tal punto que se salió de la pista de baile, y cuando alcanzó los asientos de las chicas que vitoreaban y aplaudían al ver a todos los hombres bailar, los de Suna soltaron los brazos y los elevaron al aire. 

Kankuro, nuevamente gritó. —¡Muestren sus ofrendas! —acto seguido, todos los hombres de Suna se acercaron a la pareja y tiraron dinero a los pies de los novios. Temari le indicó a Shikamaru que recogiera los billetes que volaban sobre sus cabezas mientras ella se dejaba adornar ahora con monedas y collares de oro o diamantes. Las tradiciones de Suna al parecer eran un lujo. Cuando le tocó a Sasori, éste tomó el velo de la rubia y colocó dos pendientes, uno en forma de abanico y otro en forma de un ciervo. Temari sonrió y le besó su mano en señal de agradecimiento y como parte de la tradición.

Los de Suna son anticuados y demasiado tradicionalistas con un gusto en derrochar en sus fiestas, o eso notó a Sakura que se ruborizó al ver cómo Temari besó la mano del Sasori aún en presencia de su ahora esposo que casi se atraganta, y se atragantó otras veces más cuando hizo lo mismo con Gaara y Ebizou que generosamente le dio toda una bolsa de monedas de oro. Con eso la joven pareja ya podría construir su casa y seguramente la colegiatura pagada de sus hijos. 

La boda terminó sin ninguna otra sorpresa, los de Suna fueron aplaudidos y sin duda alguna que otra kunoichi de Konoha le pasó por la cabeza que una boda con uno de Suna era una buena inversión.  
Sasori alcanzó la mesa de Chiyo para, obviamente, buscar pelea con la viejecilla, pero al ver a Sakura allí, dejó su plan de venganza para después. Los tres salieron del recinto pero antes de tomar sus caminos, la abuela Chiyo oliendo la atmósfera entre los dos dio una excusa para buscar a su viejo hermano que seguramente seguía bebiendo al lado de Ohnuki y el padre del novio, dejando atrás a su nieto y la kunoichi pelirrosada. 

Se miraron en silencio. 

—Bailas bien. —rompió el silencio la ojiesmeralda. —No debería darte vergüenza.  
—Sólo no me gusta. —confesó un poco cansado.  
—Bueno, me encantaría que en mi boda se bailara así. —Sasori notó un poco de tristeza en su voz, Sakura pensaba tanto en el matrimonio con aquel Uchiha que aquel sueño le parecía algo lejano.  
—Bueno, si quieres una boda así debes casarte con alguien de Suna. 

No es que Sasori intentara darle una indirecta, sólo decía lo que era un hecho, pero ni él dudó en pensar que él mismo había revelado algo que ni él mismo tenía muy consciente. 

Quería casarse con ella…  
Bailar esas ridículas danzas, recoger el dinero del suelo mientras ella es adornada como una diosa con joyas; ocultada en un manto de virginidad sólo para él. Brindar con alcohol caliente y comer del plato de cada uno de los invitados. 

Con una ligera risita, Sakura siguió su camino y así fue. 

\---

Un año después, Sasori recibió una extensa carta de Sakura. 

En la carta Sakura le dio la noticia que por fin había celebrado su boda con Sasuke y que se lamentaba no haberlo invitado pero fue una boda rápida y que sólo se celebró con pocas personas como Naruto, sus padres, Kakashi, Sai y Tsunade. Le explicaba que aunque fue una boda pequeña fue muy significativa e importante para su vida. También expuso sus motivos del porque no le dijo antes. En realidad, Sasori no necesitó leer toda la carta para saber que sólo se trataba de ella consolándose así misma del porqué su boda fue todo lo que menos esperaba de una boda. Leía la decepción de Sakura contenida en su escritura. 

Sasori sólo hizo a un lado la carta y le escribió una respuesta breve. Llamó un halcón mensajero y colocó su papel en el rollo para después mandarlo. 

Cuando llegó a manos de Sakura, rompió el sello del escorpión en el papel y leyó. 

> Felicidades, una boda por muy sencilla que sea  
>  nunca es poca cosa.  
>  Hoy brindaré por tu matrimonio con un poco de sake.  
>  Pero,  
>  si quieres celebrar otra boda, que sea conmigo.  
>  Cumpliré todos tus caprichos.

Fue una carta breve y esperanzadora. Sakura la llevó a su pecho con una gran sonrisa. Ese pelirrojo era todo un encanto y uno muy peligroso, pero ella no caería tan fácilmente ante aquella tentadora idea. 

Muy a pesar de que la condición de la lujuria siempre es la tentación. Y la tentación era lo que ambos sentían en cada uno de sus encuentros. No importaba si él quería dedicarse a su carrera hacia el título de Honorable y dejar atrás esos encuentros calenturientos propios de un preadolescente; no importaba si ella se preocupaba, comprendía y amaba con tanta dulzura a Sasuke que comenzaba a abrir su corazón y que en ese corazón se escondía un amor puro y bondadoso. Ambos, en algún punto, les dejaba de importar si el título de Honorable habla de rectitud moral y ética, que el matrimonio era una unión sagrada de dos almas que se juran lealtad hasta la muerte; se mancillaron en la lujuria de la carne, la sexualidad descontrolada y extraña. 

Moviéndose en las sombras. 

Su único consuelo: No había pecado si nadie lo sabía. 

La adrenalina de la infidelidad aumentó sus deseos lascivos. Sakura no esperaba engañar a su amado Sasuke con un hombre que no merecía mucha confianza, pero él daba lo que su querido pero ausente esposo no le daba.  
Así, Sakura comprendió que para que exista un buen matrimonio, la lujuria no debe nunca acabarse. La tentación irresistible, el deseo que nunca se termina, el descontrol que trae siempre algo nuevo a su vida cotidiana y, por último, la posesividad… ese impulso de hacer que ella fuera suya y que Sakura lo tuviera siempre a su merced. 

Por ello, cuando su hija ahora cumplía los 13 años de edad, la propuesta de Sasori de irse a vivir con él una temporada sumando su propuesta de tener hijos cobró sentido. De hecho, se volvió hasta apetitosa. Él haciéndola suya al darle más hijos, ella haciéndolo suyo para que él dijera nunca un “no” como respuesta. Cumpliendose los caprichos el uno al otro. 

Después de todo, eran personas horribles. 

Un buen matrimonio necesita de horribles y muy lujuriosos amantes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasori: _Mmm, patas._  
>  Jajajaja perdón, pero no sé por qué me imagino que Sasori que tiene cara de mojigato es un kinky/fetichista de lo peor, en cambio, Sasuke que tiene cara de todas-mías/fuckboi en realidad es un mojigato en la cama. Las cosas de la vida y las webadas que uno piensa lol
> 
> La idea de la boda quiero echarle la culpa a mi abuela que adora las novelas turcas, marroquíes e hindús. Además, estoy cansada de pretender que Suna no está pensado en un país del medio oriente, así que quiero verlos vistiendo túnicas, turbantes, ghutras, burkas, hijabs o chadors.  
> Que quede claro que soy una Shikatema de hueso colorado, la única pareja canon que adoro con todo mi ser. 
> 
> A manu: En lo personal, el Sasuke que más me gusta es el post 4ta guerra ninja, ya maduró y está en este camino de la reflexión y aislamiento, me gusta, creo que si Boruto no fuera un fiasco, llevarían al personaje a un nivel en donde los detractores de él y el sasusaku mínimo comprenderían ciertos puntos. Aún así, el sasuki treintañero es mi favorito. Ciertamente nunca he pensado en un fic naruto x tayuya o konan, pero el pein x hinata suena problemático y delicioso… uhm, no prometo nada pero veré qué puedo hacer que es buen crack ship. 
> 
> Pienso seguir escribiendo más sasosakus, se acerca el cumpleaños de mi bebé Sasori y quiero dedicarle tiempo. Cualquier idea, corrección o crítica están bien recibidas~ 
> 
> _¡Nos vemos! Y gracias por pasar y leer!_


	3. Elecciones vergonzosas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muchas veces elegir no es difícil, sino más bien vergonzoso.  
> Ahora es turno de Sarada para salvar su pequeña y separada familia.

_¡ZAP! ¡ZAP! ¡ZAP!_

El corazón de Sarada se aceleró ante el sonido de tres golpes dentro de la casa. Se quedó allí, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, parada enfrente de la entrada de su propia casa, sin saber si entrar por temor a ver lo que imaginaba o entrar para encarar a su madre y acusarla con derecho a todo. Dudó por unos segundos, pensó en su padre, pensó en su pequeña familia, pensó que todo el peso de que si la familia se mantiene caerá sobre ella. Quiere a su madre y a su padre juntos, pero lo que estaba haciendo ahí era decepcionante. 

No era culpa de su madre. 

Era ese maldito que venía de Suna a hacerla caer en sus redes viles y sucias. 

Tomó la perilla de la entrada, frunciendo el entrecejo, determinada a ver lo que sucedía dentro de su casa. Era una chica fuerte e inteligente y a pesar de que sólo tenía 13 años de edad, sabía que la traición y la mentira no traen más que desgracias y ella no toleraría eso en su casa. No mientras ella esté ahí. Tendría que enfrentarse, si era necesario, contra ese animalejo del desierto para salvar el honor de su madre. 

Giró la perilla y sintió como involuntariamente contuvo el aliento. Abrió la puerta de golpe y sin quitarse los zapatos, corrió por el zaguán silenciosamente entrando a la sala para entrar a la cocina. 

La radio estaba encendida, una canción excesivamente melosa sonaba de fondo. El ruido venía de la cocina, escuchó el rumor de dos voces y demás ruidos adyacentes. Sarada lo vería todo. 

Era una ninja fuerte y haría todo por su pequeña familia. 

Con los pasos silenciosos de la hija de 2 de los ninjas más fuertes de Konoha, Sarada entró a la cocina con los ojos muy abiertos y allí estaban los dos haciendo… la cena. 

Sasori que estaba en el fregadero vistiendo el delantal rosado de Sakura lavaba el conejo desollado y le daba fuertes palmadas.  
—Entonces tienes que espalmear la carne para que quede más suave y sea más fácil de masticar. —decía el pelirrojo mientras nuevamente golpeaba con su palma abierta la carne, pero el pelirrojo inmediatamente notó a la joven pelinegra en la entrada, hiperventilando y un poco eufórica. De alguna forma, imaginó lo que ella pensaba y no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa. Sarada contuvo su respiración. Definitivamente no le gustaba ese hombre.  
—¡Sarada! —exclamó Sakura al ver a su hija. —No te escuché llegar. —añadió mientras dejaba el cuchillo en la mesa y se levantaba para recibir a su hija que apretaba el puño y la miraba con algo de arrepentimiento. 

No creía que acabara de desconfiar terriblemente de su propia madre y que todo resultara ser sólo su imaginación. Sakura sonrió, acariciando su cabello negro, feliz de que ella regresara con bien. 

—Sakura, Sarada es una ninja. —recalcó Sasori con algo de obviedad. Se esperaba que al menos una genin fuera capaz de infiltrarse a un lugar sin ser detectada. —Lo que debería sorprenderte es que nos tomó por sorpresa, dos jounin experimentados. —era un halago, aunque se sentía como si fuera lo contrario.  
Sarada se apartó del agarre de Sakura y torció la boca, iracunda. Odió con todo su ser que ese hombre pronunciara su nombre.  
—No me digas, señor obviedad. —respondió Sakura de modo sarcástico, no le sorprendió ver a su hija así de enojada, Sasori era una prueba de fuego para el autocontrol. Ella muchas veces perdió y terminó golpeándolo, pero Sarada aguantaría. O eso creía. —Siéntate, vamos a preparar estofado de pato al estilo Suna.  
—Voy. —corrigió Sasori con el pato en una mano y la otra en su cadera, volteando a ver a las dos mujeres. —Tú, —señaló a Sakura con la mano que agarraba el pato. — limitate a cortar vegetales y pasarme los ingredientes. 

Sakura sintió su vena aparecer. Ella estaba consciente de que sus habilidades culinarias no eran las mejores, pero el que siempre se lo embarrara en la cara cada vez que podía, la sacaba de quicio. Se sentó en la mesa y tomó el cuchillo, no dirá nada, Sasori se había ofrecido a cocinar y ella estaba esperando por ese delicioso estofado preparado por él, si algo detestaba de Sasori era su pretensión justificada, era bueno en la cocina. Además, ¿comida de Suna en su mesa? Sí y sí, aunque Suna no era tan famoso por su bella ciudad (arena, arena y más arena) la gastronomía de Suna era mágica, llena de sabores exóticos, platillos coloridos con métodos de preparación muy distintos a los de Konoha, aunque si era tu primera vez comiendolos, tal vez te dolerá la barriga. Era comida de sabores fuertes y les encantaba ponerle yogur y miel a todo como aderezos. 

Sarada sólo se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en la mesa, sin intenciones de ofrecerse a ayudar. Sólo se quedaría allí para vigilarlos y así fue. Vio cómo su madre cortaba las verduras mientras ese hombre se acercaba a la mesa con otro cuchillo para cortar el pato. Sakura se detuvo a verlo, y Sarada tuvo que hacer lo mismo cuando el pelirrojo cercenó una ala de un tajo pero de una manera tan delicada pero lo suficiente para que el cuchillo lo cortara como mantequilla. Si Sasori es realmente bueno en algo, eso es _cortar_ carne, huesos y tendones como si se tratara de gelatina. Sarada observó fijamente sus manos, sus movimientos eran precisos, la fuerza era medida y los cortes eran perfectos. 

Sarada entonces supo porque su madre lo tenía de amigo. 

—Señor. —habló un poco desconfiada, pero capturó la atención de Sasori y Sakura que la miraron en silencio para que ella continuara. Sarada exhaló, tenía que terminar. —¿A qué se dedica? Quiero decir, ya sé que es miembro del Honorable Consejo de Suna y líder de la brigada de marionetas, pero, ¿qué hace exactamente? 

Miró a la mesa, no quería ver la sonrisa soberbia de ese hombre directamente, sin embargo Sasori se limitó a mirar el cuchillo que tenía en su mano, ¿cómo le iba a decir a una niña que cuando no iba a hacer papeleo inútil se dedicaba a abrir, cortar, descomponer cuerpos humanos y animales? ¿Cómo le iba a decir a esa niña que su pasatiempo favorito era experimentar con animales vivos y ocasionalmente humanos, cuando un bandido imperdonable caía en sus redes? Miró a Sakura, ella estaba igual de callada. Ella tampoco quería decirle a su hija que su amigo era un poco raro. Sarada tuvo que levantar su mirada para ver a Sasori un poco exhausto. 

Vaya, si quería que Sakura viniera con él a Suna, tenía que ganarse la confianza de su hija. 

—Ven a Suna a verlo tú misma. —respondió por fin con una seria mirada. —Aunque no creo que estés preparada para ello, pero si realmente tienes curiosidad, velo con tus propios ojos. —y volvió a la tarea, Sakura rió un poco, volviendo también a su tarea. 

Sarada torció la boca, ¿ir con él a algún lado? ¡JAMÁS!

—Oh. Entiendo. —soltó con notable molestia. —¿No me dirá nada porque sólo soy una genin?  
—No porque seas genin, sino porque eres una mocosa. —respondió con ligereza sin verla a los ojos. Sabía que no fue la mejor manera de responder, pero tenía que tirar duro para motivarla a ir a Suna, no era tonto, notaba el desprecio de esa niña hacia él así que jugaría por ese lado aun cuando Sakura lo veía de una manera muy aterradora. Luego resolvería ese asunto con Sakura. Ahora estaba enfocado en la niña que se levantó de la mesa con enfado.  
—¡Soy una ninja, he visto bastante cosas desagradables y soy bastante madura para comprender su trabajo! —gritó ella, pisando fuerte el suelo. Sakura no se podía sentir más orgullosa de su hija. 

Sasori sólo se levantó de la mesa con el pato hecho filetes. Sarada apretó sus puños, Sakura ya se iba a levantar para protestar, cuando de repente Sasori aventó el cuchillo al aire pero este jamás cayó. Se mantuvo flotando en dirección a Sarada, él sonrió al ver a Sarada con el sharingan activado pero muy lenta en sus movimientos, incluso Sakura apenas se levantaba de la silla.  
—Soy un artista que crea juguetes que terminan con la vida de ninjas habladores como tú, pequeña. —el cuchillo cayó en la mesa sin hacer mucho ruido. —Y también trabajo en un nuevo proyecto pero no puedo avanzar sin tu madre, una verdadera promesa del ninjutsu médico.

Sakura golpearía a Sasori después de la comida por haberla sorprendido de esa manera y por si quiera atreverse a dirigirle un cuchillo a su hija aunque sabía que se trataba sólo de una finta, pero escucharlo decir lo último hizo que su ego se elevara. Era un maldito zorro que halagaba en los momentos más tensos para distraer. _Viejo tramposo_ , pensó Sakura mientras sacaba los sartenes para continuar con la preparación de la comida. 

Sarada se quedó en silencio, sin saber exactamente qué decir. 

¿Venía él para llevarse a su madre? 

¿Su mamá se iría con ese hombre lejos de casa? ¿Lejos de ella? Una lágrima amenazó en salir, sus manos se ponían blancas por lo duro que apretaba. 

—Sin embargo Sakura aún no ha aceptado. —soltó él con una pequeña sonrisa, volviendo al quehacer y aliviando a la pelinegra que pudo soltar su puño para dejarse caer en la silla.  
—Vamos, ayuda a poner la mesa, Sarada. —dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa. —Después hablamos tú y yo. —la pelirrosa vio a Sasori por el rabillo, él sonreía pero no con malicia, sonreía contento de poder llevar el tema sin que la menor saliera gritando. Sabía que nunca reemplazaría el lugar de su padre y que no podía obligarla siquiera a que le agradace por lo que le quería hacer con su pequeña familia. 

Separar a sus padres, llevarse a su madre lejos de la ciudad que la vió crecer, formar una nueva familia con Sakura y si pudiera, aunque su plan no consistía en ello, llevarse a Sarada con ellos. Extrañamente, Sarada le agradaba, era una niña buena y muy audaz, sin duda se convertiría en una gran Hokage. Él jamás le podría enseñar lo que su padre, Sasuke Uchiha, le enseñaría, pero podía enseñarle algún que otro truco. Ella tendría que decidirlo así como Sakura tenía derecho a decidir libremente. 

Sasori sólo pondría las cosas en la mesa. 

Cuando la comida estuvo lista, Sasori sirvió los platos mientras Sakura servía el té helado, Sakura canturreaba una balada, dando de vueltas de aquí a allá, Sasori sólo rodaba los ojos pero sonreía al verla tan alegre. Sarada se limitó a admirar el platillo que el pelirrojo le entregó. Olía muy bien pero jamás lo diría en voz alta.  
Con los tres ya sentados, Sakura los hizo pronunciar un “itadakimasu” y con una gran sonrisa, Sakura dio el primer mordisco.  
Chilló alegre, saboreando el filete que en un inicio te dejaba un dulzor por la costra dorada pero con un fondo salado por las especias y la salsa de soja. Dio otro mordisco, si Sasori le cocinara así todos los días, ella sin duda diría que sí.  
—¡Es delicioso! —chilló con las mejillas ruborizadas. —Sarada, pruébalo. —dijo empujando un poco el platillo de la pelinegra que tragó saliva y mordió la carne y apesar que trató de ocultar su sorpresa de lo delicioso que estaba, dejó salir un pequeño chillido. Sasori sonrió complacido. Comieron sin ningún percance y al finalizar Sakura le contaba a Sarada de una misión que tuvo con Sasori hace varios años atrás y el cómo éste terminó bañado de estiércol de vaca. Sasori protestó aludiendo que era eso o ser perforado por los shurikens del enemigo. No se podía dar el lujo de siempre lucir bien, era un ninja y es un trabajo visceral.  
—Excusas. —escupió ella.  
—Hubieses hecho lo mismo.  
—No, hubiese detenido el ataque.  
—¿Y cómo? ¿Con tu cuerpo? Justamente evitaba hacer eso. —se burló el pelirrojo, que miraba incrédulo a la rosada que de la nada sacaba cerveza del refrigerador.  
—Con un jutsu, tontito. —respondió haciendo una mueca, le entregó una cerveza a Sasori que la aceptó inmediatamente y tragó directo, ya molesto.  
—¿Con cúal? —cuestionó. —¿El jutsu de cuerpo-atravesado-por-shurikens-porque-soy-un-jodido-idiota?  
—¡Exacto! —respondió al instante pero se detuvo a pensar otra vez cuando vio a Sarada taparse la boca para contener la risa. —¡No idiota! Un jutsu de reemplazamiento o un clon de sombra.  
—Sakura, los dos nos quedamos sin chakra y justamente por eso terminamos en esa lamentable situación.  
—Eso no justifica lo ridículo que te viste. —abrió otra cerveza.  
—Lo que quieras, rosita. —bebió lo que quedaba de su lata. —Al menos salvé mi culo porque mi compañero de equipo fue un inútil que se quedó allí, gritando como si sólo por eso el enemigo dejara de hacer su trabajo.  
—¡No le digas inútil a Naruto, alimaña!  
—Te estoy insultando a ti, bruja inútil.  
Cuando los dos ya se estaban preparando para atacar, la risa de Sarada los detuvo. Sarada sólo reía y reía, la cómica situación que contaban, sus comentarios y sus insultos, parecían niños pequeños.  
—Sarada, no te rías de tu madre. —llamó la atención Sakura con las manos en su cadera. —Ríete de él, pero no de mí, jovencita. —advirtió. 

Cuando terminaron de limpiar la cocina después de la cena, Sasori se excusó para ir a tomar una ducha y así dejar a la madre con su hija en privado para que hablaran en privado. A pesar de que Sakura aún no quería hablar de este tema, en un momento tenía que hacerlo.  
—Sarada, con respecto al proyecto que Sasori mencionó… —suspiró, tenía que hacerlo. —es una investigación médica y Sasori me consideró para trabajar codo a codo con él. En Suna. —explicó Sakura, un poco indulgente.  
—¿No puede ser aquí? —si tan sólo fuera aquí, Sarada estaría feliz, su madre es una reconocida ninja médico y oportunidades así son pocas en la vida.  
—No, la financiación es con el dinero de Suna, Sasori tiene los recursos gracias a su estatus como un Honorable.  
—¿Y qué es lo que harás, mamá? —miró al suelo.  
—Aún no lo sé, Sarada. —respondió sincera, tomando las manos de su hija. —Si decido ir, quiero que vengas conmigo.  
—¿Y papá? —¿Sarada era la única que se preocupaba por su padre? No quería dejarlo, que él llegara y no encontrara a su esposa y a su hija. La casa vacía, sin una palabra. Sarada no quería algo así.  
—Papá regresará en mayo y no quiero que te quedes sola.  
—Me puedo quedar en la casa del Séptimo, los papas de Boruto no me negarían la estancia allí. Son buenos amigos tuyos y está Boruto. —Sarada ya lo había decidido, no quería irse. Ni de su padre, ni de su aldea ni de sus amigos.  
—Lo sé, pero no quiero dejarte.  
—Entonces no vayas… —Sarada se soltó del agarre de Sakura, ya enojada con su madre y consigo misma por sonar demasiado egoísta, pero... —Mamá. —la voz de Sarada se volvió seria de repente. La menor se acomodó los lentes y miró a los ojos a su madre. —Dime la verdad, ¿estás enamorada de ese hombre? —no hubo duda en sus palabras, quería sólo la verdad. 

Sin embargo la pregunta dejó muda a Sakura, como un balde agua fría, era una pregunta que ni ella misma se había preguntado aún.  
—Mamá, ¿ya no amas a papá? 

Sakura miró al techo. 

_Sasuke_. Siempre lo había amado, siempre había visto en él lo que muy pocos veían: era talentoso, era fuerte, era un hombre atormentado por el pasado y en una venganza que sólo lo convirtió en un pobre muchacho perdido en el odio y la desesperación, pero también era leal, con una voluntad de hierro y un gran corazón, por ello mismo sufría mucho por lo que había hecho y provocado cuando decidió convertirse en un renegado con Orochimaru. Sí, amaba a Sasuke.  
Estaba segura que lo amaba, pero, ¿entonces qué era exactamente lo que tenía con Sasori?  
_Sasori…_ era tan difícil de pensar en él a diferencia de Sasuke. Sasori nunca dejó atrás su pasado, bien es cierto que cometió crímenes y pagó caro por su libertad, ese sello en el cuello aún se mantiene incluso ahora que es miembro del Consejo; no obstante, renunció a sus títeres humanos, renunció a su libertad para vivir para el consejo, su tiempo libre es para dedicarselo a sus obras de guerra y se mantiene visionario, allí, en el límite de lo bueno y lo malo, jugando con ambos extremos. No era un hombre bueno, al menos no como Naruto, pero tampoco era un hombre malo. Sakura, de alguna forma, se había convertido en la brújula moral del pelirrojo, él siempre iba con ella a refugiarse y a pedir consejo.  
Sasori la buscaba a ella como cuando ella buscaba a Sasuke hace tiempo atrás, pero ahora Sakura ya no iba tras de él, cansada o consciente de que Sasuke tenía un deber consigo mismo y sus culpas. 

De alguna forma, en cada partida de Sasuke, su corazón se fraccionaba más y más, y esas partes nunca regresaban. Se había agotado, todo el amor, toda la espera, la habían dejado exhausta. Quería a Sasuke pero ya no como antes. 

Con Sasuke fue primicia del amor que arrastraba todo a su paso, con Sasori era un deseo inacabable que la llenaba de vida. Sasori la buscaba así como ella lo buscaba a él y eso se mantuvo desde que se besaron por primera vez hasta ahora. Era algo mutuo, ella daba pero también recibía incluso más. A Sasori le encantaba derrochar esfuerzo, dinero, tiempo, sueños y mucho amor en lo hacía y le importaba. 

Sakura miró a su preciada Sarada, lo que más amaba en este mundo. Estaba agradecida con Sasuke por darle una tan buena hija que se convirtió en lo que más cuidaría. Tomó su mejilla. Sakura no quería verla triste, no la quería ver enojada, no quería que se sintiera incómoda al lado de Sasori, pero…  
¿Qué debía hacer? Sakura estaba segura de algo: Quería ir con él, pero, ¿dejar todo por una aventura que no pudo terminar incluso cuando Sarada nació? Sakura no tenía derecho a mentirle en la cara, no tenía derecho a considerarse una buena madre.  
—Sarada, mi amor. —dijo por fin Sakura, Sarada volvió la mirada hacia su madre, ansiosa de escuchar la respuesta. —Lo que importa es que yo te amo a ti sobre todas las cosas y si tu quieres que no vaya no iré. Nunca te dejaré sola, soy tu madre y me tendrás siempre a tu lado. —Sarada estiró sus brazos y tomó a su madre del cuello, abrazándola con alivio de escuchar esa respuesta. Sarada ignoró ese sentimiento de culpa que la picó por la espalda, sabía que su madre accedía a sus caprichos y que no le podía negar algo, después de todo ella era lo más preciado de Sakura. Era su única hija y se sentía orgullosa de ser lo que su madre más amaba. 

Después del abrazo, Sarada le dio un pequeño besito en la mejilla para después decirle un sincero gracias y correr escaleras arriba, pero al llegar al pasillo de las habitaciones, vio cómo el pelirrojo salió del ofuro con el dorso descubierto y con una toalla enredada a la cintura. Ambos se miraron a los ojos.  
—Por favor, cúbrase el dorso. —regañó la adolescente, ajustándose los lentes como tic que denotaba que estaba tensa, pero también algo orgullosa por lo recién sucedido. Su madre no se iría con ese sujeto y se regodeaba de ello. Sasori observó su pecho desnudo y aunque no era un exhibicionista, la desnudez nunca se le representó como un problema pero obedeció sin decir una palabra, tomando otra toalla del baño, se la colocó en su pecho. Sarada dio una mirada rápida. 

Sasori tenía un gran tatuaje en el pecho, justo en el lado izquierdo, en el corazón. Sarada leyó el kanji de _Escorpión_. Subió un poco la mirada y notó un sello en su cuello que lo rodeaba como si fuera un ciempiés, se sorprendió de no haberlo notado antes aunque era normal, el pelirrojo sólo usaba chaquetas o camisas con cuello alto, ocultando el sello. A los de Suna les encantaba poner cosas sobre sus pieles.  
—Es un sello prohibido. —dijo mientras caminó a la habitación de huéspedes. —Sello Negro Prohibido: Quebrantahuesos. Es decir, si cometo traición, el sello se activará por sí mismo y terminaré con el cuello roto. —abrió la puerta, para después volverse a la pelinegra que instintivamente lo siguió, curiosa. —Pero, no le digas a nadie…—se inclinó un poco, nivelando un poco la altura de la menor. — sé cómo quitarlo. —susurró con una pequeña sonrisa de lado, quería impresionar un poco a la niña que en respuesta sólo dio un paso atrás con una mirada de fastidio que ocultaba su sorpresa.  
—No me asusta. —se cruzó de brazos con una mueca de desprecio.  
—Me alegro, tienes potencial como ninja en Suna. —dijo con malicia, presionando un poco.  
—No iré y mi mamá tampoco. —adivinó su jugada, Sarada no doblaría las manos ante este hombre. —¡Así que se puede ir mañana por la mañana porque no te la llevarás! —alzó la voz, dio dos pasos hacia el pasillo, lista para ir a su habitación. No tenía más que decirle a ese detestable hombre.  
—Mocosa. —Sarada sintió su sangre hervir al escucharlo y se volvió sobre sus talones para dirigirle una mirada de odio. —Apostemos. —dijo Sasori con una mueca que parecía una sonrisa, pero Sarada no estaba segura de ello. —Tu madre decidirá lo que crea ella conveniente, pero que esta apuesta sea sólo entre tú y yo.  
—¿A qué se refiere?  
—Tengamos un duelo. —ofreció, apoyándose en la puerta. —Si me ganas, yo me iré y nunca volveré, pero si pierdes, tú vendrás conmigo a Suna, con o sin mamá, y te tomaré como mi alumna.  
—Tramposo, ¿un jounin de élite contra una “genin”? —abrió su puerta, lo iba ignorar, no quería saber más.  
—Tengo mis expectativas altas en ti, hija de un poderoso Uchiha y de la mujer más fuerte de Konoha, mientras que yo sólo soy un humilde carpintero. —Sarada soltó un bufido molesta aunque algo halagada. —Pero, bien, tienes razón, qué injusto sería. —jugó un poco con el tono de su voz. —Entonces olvidalo, mis suposiciones son ciertas, no eres más que una niña habladora. —Sasori iba a darse la vuelta cuando Sarada se interpuso en su camino, Sasori no supo porqué la mirada de la niña se transformó en una sonrisa, pero le agradó ver esa confianza en la hija de Sakura.  
—¡Bien! Esta será tu última noche en Konoha. —la niña tenía coraje. Sasori sólo miró alegre, no esperaba ganarse el afecto de la menor, pero sí ganarle para llevarla con su madre a Suna con él. Siempre hay formas de obtener lo que quieres y Sasori no se irá con las manos vacías. 

¿Era invasivo? ¿Egoísta? Tal vez, pero lo hacía para no separar aún más una familia ya separada. Lo hacía por Sakura ya que ella no se iría sin su hija. 

Sarada entró dando pisotones al suelo hasta que cerró de golpe la puerta de su habitación, murmurando algunas que otros improperios contra el pelirrojo que se quedó allí, viendo hacia las escaleras y de donde salió una muy seria Sakura. Lo había escuchado todo. La rosada se acercó a él, tomándolo de la mano.  
—Si pierdes, ¿ya nunca regresarás? —susurró, no sabía si estar enojada con él por hacer que su hija aceptara a una apuesta como esa o si debería estar triste de que él podría nunca regresar. Sasori podría ser un manipulador y autoritario, pero tenía palabra.  
—¿En serio? —rodó los ojos indignado, ¿acababa de decirle que él perdería? No, no, no. —¿Cómo voy a perder? Es tu hija, pero sé realista, dios santo. —entró a su habitación, separándose del agarre de la rosada que crispó las cejas, un poco desconcertada. —Veamos si tu hija tiene palabra.  
—Zorro infeliz.  
—Gracias, bebé. —respondió con descaro y con una socarrona sonrisa que se borró al momento de que Sakura lo tomó con ambas manos y le plantó un fuerte beso en los labios. La rosada mordió con fuerza, sintió la sangre del pelirrojo que no se quejó sino más bien gruñó excitado. Sakura lo soltó y cerró la puerta enfrente de la nariz de un sorprendido Sasori.  
Sakura lo provocó sólo para dejarlo un poco caliente, pero se quedaría con las ganas. Sonrió para sus adentros, ella sabía cómo controlarlo.

A la mañana siguiente, el ruido de un objeto golpeando la pared despertó a Sarada, por instinto se puso de pie y con la posición de manos correctas para un jutsu, caminó a su puerta. Lo que quedaba de sueño se esfumó cuando escuchó otro golpe en la habitación de huéspedes. Sarada se mordió el labio, ¿qué estaba haciendo ese hombre? ¿Dónde está su madre? 

Su corazón se detuvo y pensó en lo peor. 

Cuando Sarada abrió la puerta de su habitación, caminó suavemente por el pasillo, a hurtadillas de lo que fuera. Esta vez no podía ser otra coincidencia. 

Se escurrió por el pasillo y al momento de llegar a la habitación donde se quedó el pelirrojo, notó que la puerta estaba completamente abierta, se asomó un poco y vio a su madre agachada. Soltó una gran exclamación y entró a la habitación, dando un gran salto. 

—¿¡QUÉ ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO!? —gritó iracunda, pero dos pares de ojos la miraron curiosos. Sakura estaba agachada pero con un enorme sillón sobre su cabeza, alzandolo para que así el pelirrojo, quien sostenía una escoba, barriera el polvo. Él vestía otra vez ese delantal, Sakura tenía un cubrebocas.  
—La limpieza. —respondió cínico. —Pero qué bien que ya llegaste, dormilona. —llevó su mano a su cintura. —Ve por otra escoba y ponte a limpiar tu habitación si no quieres que entremos a tu habitación a hacer el aseo.  
—¿Eh…? —ni su madre la obligaba a hacer los quehaceres domésticos ¿y este hombre la estaba ordenando a limpiar su habitación? Quiso protestar pero una mirada esmeralda la reprendió al momento.  
—Sarada, ve a limpiar tu habitación. —ordenó Sakura con una mano apuntando a ella y con la otra cargando el sillón como si se tratara de un algodón de azúcar. Sarada bien sabía que si hacía enojar a su madre, ésta le tiraría ese sillón en la cara. Era mejor no hacerla enojar tan temprano así que corrió a su habitación y comenzó a hacer el aseo a regañadientes. Ojalá su padre estuviera aquí y la sacase de esta locura.  
_Ah_ , pero su padre siempre estaba fuera. _Lejos_. Pero esas son las consecuencias de ser un ninja, era normal o eso pensó para darse ánimos a sí misma. 

Después de limpiar su habitación, Sasori junto con Sakura entraron aunque Sarada protestó, Sasori inspeccionó y dio la aprobatoria. Era un cuarto bien limpiado y la halagó un poco. Ya los tres limpiaron los pasillos, el resto de las habitaciones. Sasori se quedó limpiando el baño mientras Sakura con Sarada limpiaban el ofuro. Cuando terminaron con la planta de arriba, limpiaron las escaleras, la sala, la cocina y el comedor. Sakura levantaba los muebles, Sasori barría y Sarada pasaba la aspiradora. Sacaron al sol los futones, las sábanas y las colchas. Se tomaron un breve descanso, Sarada comió cereal mientras los dos tomaron café con pan dulce, cuando terminaron, siguieron con limpiar el frigo, la estufa y el horno, Sakura se tuvo que separar de ellos para limpiar el cuarto de lavado. 

La casa quedó reluciente. Sin mancha y todo en su lugar. Sarada nunca había hecho tanta limpieza en su vida pero el pelirrojo era demasiado exigente. 

Ya eran más de las 12pm y los tres morían de hambre así que fueron a cocinar. Con un empujón de cadera, Sasori apartó de la estufa a la pelirrosa que protestó con una gran sonrisa, pero no hizo más, sólo acercó los ingredientes y preparó la mesa. Sarada sólo veía renuente la escena. Ese hombre se apoderaba de la casa, le ordenaba a limpiar, se hacía cargo de la comida y su madre se lo permitía sin queja. Sarada gritaba para sus adentros pero se contuvo al ver el desayuno más elaborado hecho en casa. 

Comió sin decir una palabra, pero estaba delicioso aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta.

—Ensalada. —llamó Sasori a la pequeña que lo miró con rabia y con una Sakura cansada, ¿cuántos años tenía Sasori como para seguir poniendo sobrenombres tontos? Sasori notó esa mirada. —Okay, no soy muy creativo en los sobrenombres. —rodó los ojos cuando vio la sonrisa triunfante de Sakura. —Sarada, ¿a qué horas será nuestro enfrentamiento?  
—Mamá, ¿puedo ir a la casa de Shikadai? —ignoró al pelirrojo que no ocultó su mohín.  
—Claro, de hecho, Sasori tiene asuntos con el papá de Shikadai, ¿por qué no vamos los tres juntos? —propuso Sakura con una gran sonrisa, pero Sasori y Sarada se miraron a los ojos y por fin estaban de acuerdo en algo.  
—Sakura, ella puede ir sola. No sabemos si va a ver al hijo de Shikamaru porque son novios. —dijo Sasori cruzándose de hombros. Su abuela era una metiche y odiaba que quisiera acompañarlo a donde fuera, lo mismo ha de pasar con una preadolescente como Sarada. Es entendible, a esa edad uno empieza a fijarse en los niños o niñas ¿por qué no? La cuestión es que las hormonas se alteran. Sakura sólo le dio un coscorrón, con las mejillas encendidas. ¿Su hija con un novio? ¿Shikadai? Es cierto que es un niño con mucho talento y más energía que su padre, pero…  
—Sarada, ¿te gusta Shikadai? —Preguntó inocentemente Sakura. Sarada casi se ahoga con la leche que intentaba tragar.  
—¡No! —golpeó la mesa con su puño, Sasori tomó su taza para que el líquido no cayera sobre la mesa. Las dos son demasiado temperamentales.  
—Entonces vamos juntos. —terminó de concluir con una dulce sonrisa pero con el puño azotando con más fuerza la mesa. Sasori sólo vio como su ensalada brincó. Se apoyó con los codos en la mesa, ¿estaba realmente seguro que quería a esas dos mujeres fortachonas sobre él? Él no era un hombre fuerte ni mucho menos musculoso, su taijutsu era… decente, pero al lado de esas dos monstros era un enclenque. Pero ver mujeres patear traseros era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado y admiraba. Su abuela, a pesar de ser una viejecilla ridícula y mentirosa, era la mejor kunoichi de su aldea. Además, conocía de toda la vida a Temari, esa mujer era un ogro que cargaba dos veces su peso con ese abanico gigante. 

_Uh._ su cabeza hizo clic. Ahora sabía porqué se llevaba tan bien con Shikamaru. 

—Sakura, déjala ir sola. —intercedió el pelirrojo mientras acomodaba su ensalada en su plato. Sarada necesita su espacio y hacer sus cosas, así que metería un poco las manos por ella de manera desinteresada, por supuesto. —Mejor acompáñame a la biblioteca de Konoha. —Sakura chasqueó la lengua y aceptó un poco reticente pero está bien, Sarada había ayudado en el aseo y merecía alguna recompensa.  
Con un labio mordido, Sarada sólo se levantó de la mesa y con un fastidioso “gracias” salió de la cocina para ir por sus cosas a su habitación. Segundos después bajó las escaleras, se acercó a la cocina donde los adultos ya estaban limpiando la cocina.  
—Mamá, ya me voy. —Sakura sólo levantó el pulgar en aprobación, pero Sarada se quedó allí, viendo cómo su mamá volvía su atención con una gran sonrisa al pelirrojo que la regañaba por salpicarlo con el agua del fregadero, pero en su fácil enojo se encontraba una pequeña sonrisa que seguían con cariño los movimientos de Sakura.  
Sarada estaba enojada pero sintió una gran alegría dentro de su pecho, ver a su madre sonreír era algo que adoraba.  
—Sr. Akasuna. —llamó la pelinegra, ambos adultos la miraron sorprendidos, ¿ella seguía ahí? —En la residencia Nara será nuestro enfrentamiento. Prepárese para perder. 

De algo estaba segura Sarada: Su madre sólo podía ser feliz con ella y su esposo. Ella no se irá. Con una tremenda confianza, salió de su casa y se dirigió a la casa de Shikadai, el muchacho que más sabe acerca de los ninjas de Suna y que de tío tenía a un ninja titiritero. Tenía poco tiempo. 

Dentro de la casa, cuando Sarada cerró la puerta y se escucharon sus pasos desaparecer, Sakura y Sasori se besaron con agresividad, urgidos y demasiado excitados como para esperar un poco más de estas pretensiones. Se arrojaron el uno contra el otro, desesperados, tocándose sobre la ropa, pellizcando suavemente. Sasori metió la mano debajo de la blusa de Sakura, acariciando la pequeña copa del sostén, metió los dedos debajo, acariciando la suave piel de la pelirrosa que apretó su agarre en la espalda del pelirrojo que la mordía levemente, no dejaría rastros para no levantar más sospechas. Sasori sustrajo su mano y empujó a Sakura sobre el mesón de trabajo bocabajo quien protestó encantada al sentir cómo Sasori se repegaba a ella, tomándola de las manos.  
—Sakura, dime… — susurró Sasori al oído de Sakura que se retorció debajo de él, sonrojada y con el corazón acelerado. —Ya que probablemente sea nuestro último encuentro, ¿no crees que deberíamos concluir con lo que hace tiempo empezamos? —una de sus manos liberó la mano de Sakura para poder tomarla de la barbilla y hacer que la viera a sus ojos, repegandose aún más, frotando su pelvis contra el trasero de Sakura que contenía sus pequeños gemidos, aún era muy pronto para darle el placer de escucharla gemir.  
—S-saso…ri. —sólo pudo responder al sentir cómo era liberada del agarre de sus manos para que esa mano suelta de Sasori viajara a sus pechos, tocandolos un poco brusco, un poco gentil, bajandole el sostén sin siquiera quitarle su blusa. En un momento, se encontró moviendo lentamente su cadera, arriba-abajo, frotandose entre los dos cuando el abultamiento resultó evidente y muy placentero.  
—Dime, ¿quieres jugar sucio? —preguntó él con su nariz sobre el cabello rosado de Sakura que seguía moviendo sus caderas contra él. Desde ayer quería que él le hiciera esas cosas.  
—Sí. —respondió cediendo la poca cordura que le quedaba, derrotada ante el toque de ese peligroso hombre que la llevaba a hacer algo tan ruin en la casa que compartía con su esposo y su adorada hija, pero ¿no merecía un poco de placer? —Hagámoslo, y si te detienes juro que te m-mato. —amenazó, ¿cuántas veces se habían dicho lo mismo para al final detenerse? Sakura lo tomó del muslo, no se escaparía. 

Si Sakura tenía que decir algo en su defensa es que ella estaba muy, pero muy caliente. La idea de sentirlo dentro de ella, no imaginarse sino sentirlo verdaderamente la hacía querer olvidar todo lo podía importar. Ahora sólo era una maraña de calor y deseo que buscaba un final tan primitivo que parecía vulgar, pero que era tan humano como el hecho de querer comer, coger. 

Los días de su virginidad acabaron cuando dio a luz a Sarada, cuando Sasuke la tomó una noche que regresó de su viaje por la Nación del Rayo, abrió sus piernas y se complació con sus carnes virginales que nunca habían sido mancilladas. Ella se dejó caer y se dejó tomar por quien más amaba y esa noche había sido maravillosa y muy dolorosa.  
El amor y el dolor, tan ligados entre sí. Tanto que uno se convierte en un masoquista que le fascina ser eternamente herido o uno termina rechazando todo relacionado al amor, un solitario que sólo busca placer fácil. Y Sakura, que conocía de los dos lados, quería probar los dos al mismo tiempo. Dejaría que Sasori la amara y la lastimara, pero ya no dolería tanto. Ya no era virgen, ingenua tampoco.  
Sabía lo que le gustaba en la cama, el juego previo la podía llevar a donde el coito muchas veces no puede, pero esta vez quería conocer más. 

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando sus pantaloncillo cayeron al suelo junto con su ropa interior. Una de las manos de Sasori terminó en la boquita de Sakura que comía de esos dedos, mientras la otra mano pasaba lentamente por su entrepierna que estaba, en efecto, un poco seca. Le sacó los dedos de la boca, mojados y con la saliva cayendo a su palma.  
—¿Desde cuando Sasuke no te toca? —mencionarlo la hizo proferir un grave gemido, ¿por qué pensar en el pelinegro cuando tenía la entrepierna expuesta a otro hombre la excitaba de sobremanera? —¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te hizo el amor? 

Sasori sonrió con desprecio pero encantado de verla así, tan sumisa y con las lágrimas cayendo por las mejillas, sufriendo por el calor que brotaba de su vientre pero encantada de padecerlo. 

—Ha-hace cuatro meses… —respondió con dificultad.  
—Vamos a tu habitación. —ordenó, tomando la mano libre de Sakura para incorporarla y así, los dos caminar en silencio hacia la habitación de Sakura. Esa habitación donde Sasuke y Sakura dormían cuando él por fin llegaba de su misión de redención que sinceramente ya a nadie le importaba. 

Sakura se aferró a su mano, no es que estuviera insegura de su propia decisión, pero daba un poco de vergüenza. Era la casa de su pequeña familia, donde crió por su cuenta a Sarada, donde esperó por el regreso de su amado esposo, donde el amor se agotó pero se aferró a lo que quedaba sólo porque amaba a su hija y quería verla feliz, sin tener que decidir entre ella o su padre.  
Caminar escaleras arriba fue un poco vergonzoso, ver las pocas fotos familiares que la seguían con la mirada, sin embargo, aún cuando su elección daba pena y mucha vergüenza, el agarre de Sasori era lo suficientemente cálido para saber que su elección era la correcta. 

Cerraron la puerta tras de sí, Sakura no tardó en quitar el jersey negro de Sasori para después arrodillarse y bajarle un poco apresurada los pantalones negros. Sakura se sintió valiente y aún con las rodillas en el suelo, se quitó la blusa y el sostén caído.  
Desnuda, Sasori la tomó con una mano por debajo de la axila hacia el omóplato y la otra la tomó de la cintura, Sakura al instante rodeó el cuello del pelirrojo que la cargó y la depositó en la cama. Ella cruzó sus piernas, escondiendo su sexo que él tantas ha visto, pero jugaba para él, el quien amaba los juegos. Ahora fue turno de Sasori para arrodillarse al pie de la cama para verla desnuda pero ocultándose con un pudor que la hizo ver mucho más hermosa y seductora.  
Parecía que Sasori encontraba en la figura de Sakura, la imagen misma de una diosa de la fertilidad. Una diosa madre que lo atraía a su regazo para acariciarlo con un cariño que nadie antes le había dado.  
Estiró su cuello para alcanzar la boca de Sakura que sin medir una palabra lo besaba de vuelta. Se tomarían su tiempo. No importa si Sarada llega o el mismo Sasuke llegase de imprevisto. Sakura disfrutaría de este momento. 

Incorporándose lentamente para terminar sobre Sakura en la cama, besándose encarecidamente y sin medida. Tocándose y hasta morderse. Aunque a la rosada le daba vergüenza, conocía mejor el cuerpo de este pelirrojo que el de su propio marido, conocía cada rincón, cada cicatriz y cada mancha solar y lunar. Ese tatuaje y ese sello prohibido alrededor del cuello, los besaba y pasaba la lengua, encantada por el sudor dulce de su amante. Acariciaba con las yemas de los dedos las estrías de Sasori, el tardío crecimiento que tuvo Sasori lo dejó con la piel marcada y aunque a él de daban verguenza, ella amaba esas líneas así como él amaba esa cicatriz de su vientre, el parto de Sakura había sido difícil y tuvieron que practicarle una cesárea repentina, dejándole una cicatriz que Sasori besaba con cariño.  
Aunque Sakura odiaba admitirlo, Sasori conocía mejor su cuerpo que ella misma y por ende, su esposo. Es más, Sasori sabía cómo a Sakura le gustaban los besos y en qué zonas, sabía qué posición era la que más sentía placer y qué debía decir para que ella se viniera con un par de besos y caricias en la ingle.  
—Sakura...—se apartó un poco de Sakura quien dejó caer su cabeza a la cama, cerrando los ojos con la respiración entrecortada, disfrutando de los remanentes besos que aún sentía en su piel. Sasori la miró un poco embelesado, un poco complacido. —¿Cómo te hace el amor Sasuke? 

Sasori sonrió al ver la repentina sorpresa en el rostro de la pelirrosa que se alzó un poco de la cama para dedicarle una curiosa mirada. Él sólo alzó los brazos, curioso.  
—Sólo dime. —y volvió a besarla en la ingle para bajar al muslo. Sakura dejó soltar un corto gemido, reteniendolo sin éxito. —¿Quieres aún hacerlo?  
—Sí. —no hubo duda en su voz y Sasori terminó en la entrepierna de Sakura, hundiendo la boca en los vellos rosados que picaban su nariz pero le encantaba sentir aquel cosquilleo cuando ella ronroneaba con risitas al sentir su húmeda lengua en su intimidad. Sasori se detuvo nuevamente.  
—Entonces dime cómo Sasuke te coge. —demandó con autoritaria voz para volver a su tarea con la entrepierna de la rosada que se revolcaba en placer y en un repentino calor al tan sólo pensar en Sasuke. 

Sakura miró al techo.  
En esta habitación Sasuke y ella dormían, platicaban, se besaban y se tocaban para acabar en un sexo casual. Era esta habitación donde Sasuke y Sakura celebraban el amor de pareja, donde se confiaban sus cuerpos el uno al otro.  
Y siempre que Sasuke terminaba sobre ella, hundiendo su nariz en la base de su cuello y cabellos rosados, Sakura miraba al techo, sumida en el placer que se volvía monótono.  
Veía el techo hasta caer dormida o gemir al sentir cómo su esposo la llenaba de aquel líquido caliente que le traía una calidez inmensa. Lo abrazaba y él caía dormido. 

—Le gusta estar sobre mí, abrirme las piernas, besarme en el cuello y cogerme lento y acabar duro. —respondió Sakura cubriéndose el rostro con la mano, ¿por qué Sasori preguntaba cosas tan extrañas en momentos como estos? ¿Por qué la excitaban aún más? 

Sasori se apartó y se puso de pie, relamiéndose los labios. Sakura sólo se cubrió más el rostro, se sentía contraer. Él quería jugar sucio, era la primera vez que sería un mal jugador sólo porque rompería las reglas y haría que la vergüenza de elegirlo sea lo que la lleve al verdadero placer del amor que duele pero encanta. Era un poco sádico, pero si se mide bien el dolor, éste se vuelve placentero. 

—Entonces haremos todo lo contrario. —relamió sus labios al ver a Sakura asentir con agrado. Ella acomodó las almohadas donde posó su pecho y sus brazos, bocabajo pero con las rodillas en la cama con la pelvis elevada, preparada para esos dos dedos que entraban con facilidad y la hacía cubrir su boca con las almohadas para que nadie la escuchara gemir recio, pero Sasori sólo testeaba. Aún no estaba aún lo suficientemente mojada, pero pronto lo estaría. —Sakura, abre tus piernas. —alargó la sílaba final, saboreando en su lengua las palabras. —No esperes que yo las abra por ti, no soy tu amado esposo. 

Quería dejárselo en claro, él no era un hombre dulce y arrepentido como Sasuke; él no era un hombre que abría las piernas de Sakura, él esperaba que ella las abriese para él. Él no era ese esposo que le gusta ver a su esposa contrayéndose de dolor y placer ante las embestidas mientras el sudor caía a sus senos, no, Sasori quería que ella gozara para sí misma con lo que él le tenía reservado.  
Sakura abrió las piernas, se abrazó a las almohadas, toda ella era un nudo de calor sin satisfacer y cuando iba a decir algo, su corazón se hundió dejando salir un fuerte alarido. Sasori la tomó de la cadera, arrodillado en la cama, por fin la había penetrado. No dijo nada, sólo se deslizó ahora ansioso y con las mejillas encendidas y la mirada ida en algún punto de pálida espalda de Sakura que se empezaba mover adelante y atrás. 

Era muy diferente, sí, a cómo Sasuke la tomaba. 

Sasori lo hacía todo tan impersonal, ella sólo sentía sus largos dedos tomarla de la cadera para que sus carnes chocaran entre sí, sintiendo por completo lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a sólo probar con su boca. Sasori había cambiado físicamente, ya no era el muchachito de ojos tristes con el cuerpo exquisito de un adolescente, ahora era un hombre que la podía cargar sin ninguna dificultad, con una espalda amplia perfecta para que ella se apoyara cuando estuviese cansada. Le gustó cómo él se arrojaba sin miedo ya a complacerla con un movimiento inscrito en el ADN para perpetuar la especie y satisfacer el sueño del hombre de trascender a la inmortalidad en la herencia sanguínea.  
¿Desde cuando Sasori había madurado su pensamiento a uno más práctico? 

Buscar la inmortalidad en el ninjutsu era tan tonto cuando se puede conseguir en sólo un deslizamiento de uno mismo en el fondo de una mujer amada. La vida misma se reproducía infinitamente, eterna y muy bella, sin importar los matices oscuros y claros. La vida era un volver al inicio de todo: 

El cuerpo del amado. 

Entre los pliegues, como hojas que se desdoblan y se vuelven a doblar. 

Sakura gemía sin control, su cabeza le daba vueltas y sólo su cuerpo podía procesar el placer que el pelirrojo proporcionada en cada embestida. 

Ella estiró sus manos hacia él, él las tomó y la elevó. Se sentía flotar, ver todo desde el cielo aunque sólo estaban su cama y las almohadas, pero, ah, ¿era eso un orgasmo? Su espalda se curvó llevando su mirada al techo y apretó con fuerza las muñecas de Sasori que gruñó con gusto al sentir un apriete que lo hizo ‘casi’ llegar a ese orgasmo masculino que no se comparaba en nada al femenino. 

Pero tiró de ella y la empujó a la cama boca arriba, Sakura adivinó lo que se venía y aún temblorosa levantó las piernas a la altura de los hombros de Sasori que cargaron con ellos para volver a unirse en un arrebato. Sakura tomó la cabecera de la cama y sintió como cada embestida sacudían sus pequeños pechos y la cabecera chocaba contra la pared. Sasori sólo la observaba y cuando pronunciaba más su nombre, más perdía la poca cordura que tenía pero no le importó. A este punto, los dos ya estaban lo suficientemente locos para contenerse un poco más. 

La agarraba de la cadera mientras la otra mano pasaba por el vientre de la pelirrosa que ya no se callaba ningún ruido. Sasori quería llenar ese vientre fértil con sus bastardos, no había otra cosa más en su cabeza que era un lío. El mismo pensamiento desde los 19 años y por fin podía hacerlo realidad. La espera esta vez no había resultado en vano. 

Alcanzó el cuello de Sakura, ahorcó un poco y Sakura perdió completamente la razón, ¿era malo excitarse muchísimo más cuando tu pareja te estrangulaba ligeramente? A Sakura no le importó porque sólo ese enfermo movimiento la hizo llegar a otro orgasmo que la hizo tener un violento espasmo que sólo logró que Sasori lo dejara ir. Todo, por completo, muy adentro. 

Sakura comenzó a llorar de éxtasis al sentir el líquido derramado dentro, puso los ojos en blanco, su espalda se contorsionaba, saboreando el calor del pelirrojo que se apoyó con ambos brazos en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y el entrecejo fruncido. Respiraba hondo, exhausto, pero Sakura seguía moviéndose debajo de él, los espasmos femeninos con solo verlos era suficiente para disfrutar con ella. 

Pero en algún momento terminó y Sakura solo pudo quedarse allí, tendida y con los pies sobre la cama y las lágrimas colgando de sus rojas mejillas. Si tenía que decirlo, había visto estrellas y luces. 

Sasori sólo rió por debajo, incorporándose para sentarse al filo de la cama. Pasó su mano por su sudoroso cabello, respirando hondo. Sakura, que con todas sus fuerzas intentaba incorporarse, le pidió a Sasori que se acostara con ella. Él obedeció acurrucandose en el pecho desnudo de Sakura y los pies tocándose. 

—No creo que sólo te coja de esa manera. —mencionó de la nada Sasori, pero Sakura sólo acarició su espinilla con el pie, escucharlo sacar cada tema le parecía un rasgo adorable que nunca pudo erradicar de su niñez y ella estaba feliz de que así fuera. Sakura se limitó a rodar los ojos, hundiéndose en la cama mientras pasaba su mano en la cabellera rojiza de Sasori. 

—¿Estás tomando algún medicamento anticonceptivo? —preguntó apoyándose en la cama para verla a los ojos. Ella sólo negó lentamente, con una gran sonrisa.  
—Uso las inyecciones, pero sólo las aplico cuando Sasuke está a un mes de llegar. —informó la pelirrosa que se sentó en la cama, cubriendo su desnudez con el edredón. Sasori también se sentó en la cama, al lado de ella. —Así que, espero tome la responsabilidad de sus actos. —impostó con una voz gruesa para después reír, divertida de su pequeña broma al intentar remedar a su padre. Sasori esbozó una sonrisa, verla reír y jugar provocan en él una gran sonrisa sincera y una risita que hacía a Sakura reír aún más. La risa del pelirrojo era tímida y siempre por debajo.  
—No me queda de otra. —se burló fingiendo pesar, pero en realidad estaba emocionado por la simple idea de embarazarla. Sakura le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho, jugando a la ofendida, pero sabía muy bien que aunque el pelirrojo deteste a su abuela, ésta le había inculcado el gusto de las bromas aunque él era terrible haciéndolas.  
— ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó mientras se removía las sábanas para levantarse de la cama, pero Sasori la detuvo.  
—¿Qué te hizo pensar que ya terminamos? —sonrió de lado, travieso. Sakura sólo sintió cómo terminaba acostada en la cama con el pelirrojo besándola. Iniciando por segunda vez este extraño ritual adúltero. 

Sarada corrió tanto como pudo a la residencia Nara, por suerte era un domingo y Shikadai sin duda estaría en la casa con su madre y al parecer su padre, la mano derecha del Hokage, estaría ahí. Tocó el timbre y fue recibida por Temari que elevó una ceja algo sorprendida de ver a la hija de Sakura pero no dijo nada, le gritó a Shikadai que bajara inmediatamente y con un ademán seco invitó a pasar a Sarada que miró de reojo la residencia Nara que estaba al pie del bosque Nara. Los Nara eran conocidos por ser buenos estrategas, políticos e intelectuales así que estaban bien posicionados en la aldea. Temari le ofreció un asiento en la sala.  
—Qué agradable sorpresa verte aquí. —confesó la kunoichi de la arena que iba y venía de la cocina para prepararle una bebida fría a Sarada que se le notaba un poco agitada.  
—En realidad, vengo a hablar con Ud., sra. Nara. —dijo un poco avergonzada pero con una mirada resuelta. Temari sólo parpadeó varias veces, sin entender a qué venía todo esto.  
—¡SHIKADAI! ¡BAJARÁS O QUIERES QUE VAYA POR TI! —gritó Temari, harta de que su hijo siempre se demore en todo, era el vivo reflejo de Shikamaru. El jovencito no tardó en aparecer con las manos en la nuca, aburrido y todavía en pijama. Temari sólo suspiró.  
—Ya te escuché, qué molesta eres. —dijo el menor que no ocultó su asombro al ver a su amiga y compañera de clases. —¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿Me perdí de algo? —Temari y Shikadai pusieron sus manos en la cadera, madre e hijo.  
—Quiero saber más sobre el ninjutsu maestro titiritero y sobre los ninjas de la arena. —se puso de pie, decidida. —Hoy me enfrentaré contra ese despreciable hombre, Sasori no Akasuna. 

Shikadai simplemente no le importó un comino pero ayudaría a su amiga, Temari sólo se preocupó por dos cosas: Primero, ¿por qué esa niña estaría peleando contra ese escorpión? y dos, ¿qué estaba haciendo aquí Sasori? Miró la expresión de la niña y se dio cuenta de lo que siempre estuvo enfrente de sus narices pero nadie se percató. Sonrió, esta tarde sería todo menos aburrida así que ayudaría en lo que fuese posible. 

Temari y Shikadai le explicaron cómo funciona el ninjutsu titiritero, en qué consiste, ventajas así como desventajas, también le explicó cómo pelea un ninja de la arena y cómo debía responder a los ataques de Sasori.  
—Tienes una ventaja, eres una peleadora de corto alcance y él es uno de alto alcance, así que él mantendrá su distancia de ti. —dijo Shikadai mientras dibujaba en su libreta. —Debes acortar esas distancias usando tu sharingan. Además, los ninjas marionetistas no son conocidos por su taijutsu.  
—Sin embargo, —añadió Temari, un poco orgullosa de ver cómo su hijo había estudiado el arte de su tío Kankuro. —nosotros los de la arena somos buenos peleadores con los ojos cerrados, así que no te fíes de tus ojos, le gustan los trucos. —Sarada tragó lentamente, la estabilidad de su familia dependía de ella ahora mismo. 

Una hora antes del atardecer, los adultos llegaron a la residencia Nara. Sakura y Sasori habían pasado a saludar a Naruto en la oficina donde Shikamaru los esperaba para irse los cuatro juntos. Naruto reía mientras molestaba un poco al pelirrojo preguntando si venía a Konoha sólo para verlo, Shikamaru sólo miraba a las nubes, realmente sorprendido que Naruto no se diera cuenta de la atmósfera que traían consigo esos dos, era obvio se vea donde se vea, no de la nada Sasori había rechazado quedarse en la residencia Nara para quedarse con Sakura que siempre estaba con él cuando venía a Konoha. Por suerte Shikamaru no le importaba los dramas extramatrimoniales o amorosos de sus colegas.  
Naruto se separó, iría con su familia a cenar, una vez por semana no hace mal. Después de despedirse, llegaron a la residencia Nara donde los tres fueron recibidos por Temari quien los recibió a regañadientes, la comida ya estaba lista y si no se apresuraban iba a enfriarse. Sarada y Shikadai ya habían comido y se quedaron en la habitación de éste para estudiar un poco más. Bajaron cuando escucharon los gritos de Temari para que Sarada se preparaba en lo que Shikamaru y Sasori jugaban shogi.  
Sasori ya había planeado perder, pero Shikamaru adivinando sus pretensiones, jugó para que el pelirrojo no perdiera tan fácil y eso le sacó un poco de quicio, hasta que pudo perder. Shikamaru le dio una palmadita en la espalda siguiendo el juego, por suerte a las dos mujeres les valió un comino el juego y se habían puesto a platicar entre ellas, Temari le tenía muchas preguntas a esa pelirrosa. 

Cuando Sarada y Shikadai llegaron, Sasori ya le había explicado a Shikamaru lo del encuentro contra la hija de Sakura y que fuera él el árbitro, además, aprovecharía el encuentro para mostrarle el ninjutsu prohibido, cumpliendo a su palabra. Shikamaru, que quería todo menos estar involucrado en un drama familiar, simplemente aceptó entredientes.  
—Sarada. Mucha suerte. —animó Shikadai con una pequeña y pícara sonrisa, una muy similar a la de su madre Temari. La Uchiha sólo asintió con la cabeza y caminó al patio trasero donde todos ya la estaban esperando. Shikamaru estaba en medio del amplio patio trasero, Shikadai tomó asiento junto a su madre que no dejaba de acosar con preguntas a Sakura que estaba nerviosa por todo el asunto y Sasori estaba allí, a unos pasos de Shikamaru, vestía el típico jersey jounin sólo que no tenía la manga izquierda que suplantó por vendas en la mano hasta el antebrazo, el chaleco táctico de suna así como un cinturón alrededor del estómago que cargaba unos cuantos pergaminos. Sarada caminó al patio, sin apartar la mirada del pelirrojo que la seguía aburrido.  
Sarada le mostraría que los de genin de Konoha son los más fuertes. 

—El primero que no pueda contraatacar pierde el encuentro. —notificó Shikamaru, un poco incómodo por la situación. —Por favor, no se maten. —pero sólo dirigió al pelirrojo que sonrió de medio lado. Sakura se llevó la mano a la cabeza, estresada pero un poco ilusionada. Su hija tenía agallas. —¡Empieza el encuentro! 

Sarada aprovechó el momento y corrió hacia el pelirrojo que sin ver hacia atrás, retrocedió de la niña que para nada era lenta, pero no lo suficientemente rápida para siquiera acercarse. Sarada puso sus manos en posición y haciendo las poses, procedió a lanzar una bola de fuego.  
Sasori tomó un pergamino y invocó una pequeña marioneta del tamaño de un perro pero con forma insectoide que con un sello en lo que parecían sus alas disipó el fuego, un jutsu de supresión al vacío, sin embargo Sarada golpearía lo que sea y con grandes zancadas se acercó a la marioneta que rechinó al moverse pero, algo que salió de la tierra la retuvo. Sasori sólo movió un dedo y la cabeza de la pequeña marioneta abrió un compartimento que disparó senbons de manera aleatoria.  
Sarada sin perder el tiempo activó el sharingan y vio a través de cada senbon, milagrosamente se libró de todos ellos aún con el pie tomado. Esa pequeña marioneta en realidad se clavaba en la tierra y se extendía debajo de la tierra para tomar a los enemigos. Entonces esa marioneta tenía un movimiento limitado, pensó la más joven. Sacó un kunai y lo clavó en el agarre de la marioneta y una vez libre, corrió hacia el pelirrojo, pero esa marioneta entre ellos estorbaba así que profiriendo un gran ‘Shannaro’ Sarada concentró chakra en su puño y golpeó el suelo que los fraccionó y levantó.  
Shikamaru y Temari miraron con horror su patio.  
La marioneta salió en pedazos, Sasori brincó para no ser tragado por el poderoso impacto, sorprendido de la fuerza de la menor, realmente era talentosa. La niña dió un gran salto y se acercó temeraria, cortando la distancia y con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Lo tenía justo donde quería. Él trataría de escapar, pero el patio de los Nara no era tan extenso, topará con pared y allí insertaría un buen puñetazo.  
Sasori quien quedó más impresionado por la fuerza de la niña, no pudo contener una sonrisa, pero una llena de burla contenida, la niña sí que lo menosprecia por creer que con eso perdería, así que sin escapar del rango de ataque de Sarada, se aproximó hacia ella con los ojos cerrados, sacó un kunai y fintó, ella apenas pudo bloquearlos cuando el mayor le propinó una patada. Sarada la esquivó, pero encestó otra que dio directo al estómago, sin contenerse.  
Sakura dio un fuerte respingo, ¿cómo diablos Sasori podía ver lo que su hija hacía con los ojos cerrados? Temari le dijo que viera bien. Sakura echó una mirada rápida y notó los hilos de chakra de Sasori, pero ¿cómo si ya no tenía marioneta?  
Con Sarada en el suelo, Sasori marcó la distancia. La niña se ponía de pie lista para atacar con toda su fuerza, no importa donde, el rango de destrucción sería enorme. No perdería contra él, ese hombre que se quería llevar a su mamá, alzó el puño sobre su cabeza pero se detuvo, ya ni siquiera podía mover un dedo. Rápido miró a Shikadai y su papá que miraban sorprendidos por igual, pero claramente no eran ellos con su jutsu de sombras. Miró a Sasori y se percató de los finos hilos de chakra, hilos que se unían a ella. Miró atónita.  
—Es una pena que te haya hecho esperar. —habló el pelirrojo al mayor de los Naras que ponía sus manos en la cadera, ya más relajado de la sorpresa. —Este es el jutsu prohibido blanco: marioneta ilusionista.  
Sasori movió los dedos, Sarada bajó el puño y tiró el kunai, caminó y se detuvo justo enfrente de Sasori que sonrió burlón. —Lo hiciste muy bien, pero esos grandiosos ojos no lo ven todo, aunque si fuese el Byakugan hubieses notado la marioneta debajo del suelo o los hilos que conecté a tu cuerpo desde que inició el enfrentamiento. —Sakura intentó protestar, pero Temari le dijo que guardara silencio.  
—Bastante prometedor y tétrico. —dijo Shikamaru, acercándose a Sarada que sólo podía mover los ojos, frustrada. —¿Realmente se pueden controlar a 10 ninjas con las habilidades de cada uno al mismo momento?  
—Naturalmente y sólo los mejores en el ninjutsu de las marionetas. Sin embargo está prohibida porque se usa el chakra, jutsus o habilidades sanguíneas de los 10 de manera indiscriminada, resultando muchas veces en la muerte.—respondió Sasori, viendo cómo Sakura lo miraba con enojo. —Pero, supongo que esto es una victoria. —apresuró el pelirrojo para deshacerse del jutsu.  
—Tienes razón. —miró Shikamaru a Sarada con una mueca arrepentida. —La victoria es para Sasori. —y Sasori se deshizo del jutsu mientras que Sarada caía de rodillas al suelo, exhausta. Las lágrimas amenazaban con caer por sus mejillas.  
Había perdido y ahora sólo le tocaba cumplir con su palabra… ¿sería ese hombre tan malo para ahora separarla de su madre? Miró hacia Sakura que la tomó con cariño y le dijo que había hecho un gran trabajo, dándole unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda. 

Sasori sólo caminó acompañado de Shikamaru que quería una larga y extensa explicación de todo esto, además, su esposa seguro también lo quería saber así que Temari los siguió. Shikadai sólo vio al cielo con hastío, parece que tendrá que viajar a Suna dentro de poco. 

Después de que Sasori le dijera todo a Shikamaru y Temari lo que estaba haciendo, éstos dos sólo suspiraron un poco sorprendidos pero realmente aliviados. Sasori realmente ya tenía todo hecho y al parecer Sakura estaba de acuerdo. No es sorpresa para ellos ni para nadie de la generación que las cosas entre Sasuke y Sakura nunca fueron las óptimas tras desaparecer 12 años de la vida de Sakura y de su hija. De hecho, Temari siempre se preguntó cómo Sakura pudo soportar 12 años sin ver a su esposo y cuando éste regrese se esperase que todo siguiera como antes. Sin embargo, ¿Sasori? ¿En serio? ¿Ese pelirrojo malicioso y mezquino que aterrorizaba a los del Consejo de Suna? Bueno, no es que fuera un mal partido, pero ¿Sakura dejando al olvido a Sasuke? Vaya, esa sí no la veía venir.  
—Estoy feliz. —se sinceró Temari.  
—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Shikamaru un poco despistado, pensando en los problemas que esto podía acarrear.  
—Esos dos estaban muy solos. —respondió con una gran sonrisa a la que Shikamaru sólo pudo apreciar. —Ahora pensemos cómo les cobraremos la reparación de nuestro patio.  
—Oh. 

Una vez pagada la deuda, Sakura, Sasori y una muy taciturna Sarada se encaminaron a la casa, ya era noche y tenían cosas que platicar, pero Sarada no quería nada, cayó en la trampa de ese hombre al aceptar la apuesta, ahora ella tenía que irse con él a Suna para entrenar.  
—Sarada. —empezó él, un poco serio, deteniendo el paso. —No tienes porqué cumplir con la apuesta. —dijo elevando un poco los hombros, no quería que fuese a la fuerza. Si la niña sinceramente no quería ir, no presionará. Sakura tomó el pequeño hombro de su hija, indicando que está para ella.  
—No. Iré, perdí y no faltare a mi palabra. —respondió quitándose del agarre de Sakura para enfrentarlo cara a cara. Decidida a cumplir. Sasori siguió caminando, halagando la resolución de la pelinegra mientras que la rosada sólo pensaba en cómo hacerle saber a Sasuke acerca de su viaje a Suna, su estancia allá con su hija y con su amante. 

Sus tripas se retorcieron, en tan sólo dar noticia al resto de sus colegas ya la estaba estresando. 

Miró cómo su hija comenzó a caminar a lado de Sasori, preguntando acerca de cómo sería su entrenamiento allí y cuánto tiempo sería. Aunque Sarada detestaba al hombre que tenía a su lado, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad de su futuro maestro. Sakura sonrió, ojalá Sasuke estuviera aquí para ver cómo su hija maduraba cada día, convirtiéndose en la kunoichi más fuerte de la historia ninja. Se abrazó a sí misma, ojalá Sasuke nunca se hubiese ido de la aldea hace tanto tiempo atrás pero no estuvo en las manos de Sakura decidir el camino turbulento y oscuro que Sasuke decidió recorrer. No está en ella que él nunca decidió pensando un poco en ella… era una pena, Sakura siempre pensó en él en cada una de sus decisiones pero hoy, ella tenía que decidir para sí misma. 

Su hija ya había dado el paso, cumpliendo a su palabra por sí misma. Ahora era turno de Sakura que apresuró el paso para alcanzarlos. Caminando al lado del pelirrojo, tomó su mano. Se vieron por el rabillo del ojo y sonrieron.  
Sarada casi se le sale el corazón al ver cómo su madre y ese hombre se sostenían de las manos con una boba sonrisa en sus caras. No tardó en protestar e interponerse entre los dos.

Puede que acepte el hecho de que su madre le interese a ese ninja de la arena, pero no tolerará que se muestren cariño enfrente de ella. Su mamá aún seguía casada con su papá que…sí, no estaba aquí. 

\--- 

Suna era una ciudad espantosa visualmente, los ciudadanos se cubrían las cabezas la mayor parte del tiempo si no querían llegar a casa con los ojos llorosos porque la arena se metió en sus ojos, además hacía un calor que quemaba la piel así que usar ropa que cubriera todo tu cuerpo era importante, por eso esas feas túnicas con sus feos gorros. La academia ninja de Suna era enorme y tenebrosa como un castillo o prisión, sus compañeros genin son serios y tienen la expresión agria que todos los habitantes de Suna tienen, sin embargo la comida es una exquisitez, el cielo nocturno es todo un espectáculo, las estrellas y todos los astros se podían observar con sólo salir a la ventana, sin mencionar que la estructura de la ciudad, redonda y ornamentada era algo que le fascinó desde que llegó semanas atrás. Otra cosa que la volvió un poco loca fue la gran biblioteca de Suna que tenía fama por ser la más vieja del mundo ninja, sin mencionar que había oasis a las afueras de la ciudad donde ella, Shinki, Yodo y Araya visitaban todos los fines de semana como una de sus distracciones, porque tirarse de las dunas como un tipo de skateboarding era fascinante, aunque la arena se metía en sus pantalones. 

Ah, por cierto, Sarada llevaba una semana sin hablarle a su madre cuando descubrió que ésta estaba embarazada de su molesto maestro que la fastidiaba y la obligaba a entrenar como una maldita loca por las mañanas antes de que él y Sakura partieran al laboratorio. Ella los escuchó hablar de ello y calculó, ¡su madre se había embarazado antes de que vinieran a Suna! 

Sarada sospechaba bien, su madre engañaba a su padre con ese pelirrojo que ocultó sin éxito su alegría al saber que pronto sería padre. Sarada casi vomita al ver esa expresión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón, cuando me di cuenta ya tenía 16 puñeteras páginas y recorté muchas partes porque es demasiado y dudo que quieran leer semejante chorizote xD me arrepiento de hacerlo en formato de tres pero ya está ;) ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! 
> 
> Cambiaré la clasificación, en un NTR no debe faltar un poco de smut ¿? 
> 
> Lo siento Sasuke, realmente me gustas como personaje en Boruto, pero cada quien elige su soledad y mira que desaparecerte 12 años no tiene perdón. Fans de Sasuke, procedan a lincharme. 
> 
> Quise centrarme un poco más en Sarada porque es una niña que creció sin su padre pero que a pesar de ello lo quiere mucho cuando este se presenta a su vida, pero su madre ya no está tan dispuesta a seguir esperándolo cada vez que decide irse a ver el mundo, ahora con la intromisión de un externo que quiere a su madre y viceversa, ¿cómo reaccionar a eso? No sé si lo supe llevar bien pero cualquier corrección, crítica, opinión e ideas están siempre bienvenidas! ¡Haré las correcciones necesarias! 
> 
> ¡Gracias por sus lindos reviews y ánimos! Espero de todo corazón que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo disfruté escribiendo >:D 
> 
> Hasta pronto~

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, creo que me extendí.  
> Aclaraciones: Nunca fui fan de Sasuke, aún recuerdo que mi hermana mayor se moría por él, pero yo era de gustos más generales como Kakashi y Sasori, pero no es que me disguste pero a amén del Sasosaku, haré lo posible para hacerlo ver como un padre ausente, mal esposo y amante. Ustedes juzguen, acepto piedrazos.  
> Me inspiré completamente en el diseño de Sasori de Gomi en pixiv, su id es 74691559 o en twitter como @CHi_C_lov ¡su SASOSAKU ES EL MEJOR! Vayan a darle musho amor~ 
> 
> Cualquier duda, corrección, consejo, amor y más ideas locas, ¡están completamente agradecidas! Gracias por leer! 
> 
> Nos vemos~


End file.
